What Transcends Time
by curry-llama
Summary: I usually get into trouble... but never like this. What should I do when I end up with a nicer, and younger Vlad Masters? Is there a way home? Do I even want to go back? And what's with all these dead people suddenly being more alive than I am? Vlad and Danny friendship. Time Travel (Currently doing my HSC. Anyone reading this will have to wait a long time for another update)
1. Chapter 1

Bonds That Transcend Time 1

Chapter 1: Strange World

 **Ok new fic here. Don't kill me please! I know I have other stories to update on but I'm getting to them. This was a story I wrote earlier and didn't post online. Why? I have no clue. This would have been a great story to post online. This is a Vlad/Danny bonding fic. It's not a father son bonding fic but Danny and Vlad will still end up becoming great friends. There's going to be a bit of fluff but it's definitely not slash! No lemons involved either! Danny and Vlad are purely friends in this story.**

 **Any way I'm sure your itching to read it. XD So Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom, or any of the other brands I may or may not mention in this story. Please don't sue my ass. I don't have any money.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Danny's head began to hurt and he found himself wondering why. For all he knew he was fighting Vlad and then suddenly ended up with a killer headache. A flurry of questions popped into his head and then he jerked up in complete caution. If he was fighting Vlad and had a killer headache it could only mean one thing right?

Oh how wrong he was...

For you to understand the poor hybrid's story you would have to go back a day or two ago... better yet a couple of decades into the _future_.

Danny was anything but normal. His life itself was a story even before he got his ghost powers. The Fenton family being a bunch of misfits and outcasts hadn't helped with their social status. His parents were ghost hunters, and his sister a genius who craved for perfection. Danny was the polar opposite of Jazz. Being a normal, under-average, short, lazy, and middle-class child you could see why he was disregarded by society. His sister on the other hand strived for perfection, was good looking, polite, and an outstanding member of society was everything anyone would crave to be- if it weren't for the fact that her family was anything but.

Despite the craziness of their everyday lives one event would change it all. It was the day the Fenton couple had decided to plug in the ghost portal. Danny had walked in, in hopes of turning it on and raising his parent's spirits- but also partly because of peer pressure. It had gone horribly wrong- or horribly right, depending on how you perceived the event, and turned the 14 year old into a half-ghost.

After that life-changing event, Danny Fenton had become Danny Phantom. His alter-ego inspired the minds of his peers, and brought about a positive change to the lives of the people around him. The responsibility was something he cherished, although at times it cost him much pain. That pain was the pain of rejection on his parent's part, and the pain of being ostracised by his peers, although his valiant efforts demanded otherwise. Today was just one of those days.

"Danny I am sick and tired of having to constantly pick you up from your detentions! I'm tired of having you come home late only to not eat the food I make you, and have to deal with your emotional bouts!"

Danny flinched at the raised voice of his mother. The older woman had just about had enough. It was frightening and strange to her to have to continuously tell herself that her son was alright. All this stress was getting to her, and now it not only affected Danny but herself as well.

"I'm sorry mom I'll try to be more diligent," Danny whispered guiltily.

"I'm done listening to your excuses Danny. I don't want to hear it anymore. I actually want you to carry out what you say instead of giving me empty words!"

Although Maddie Fenton's rage was justified, Danny himself had reason to be angry. To him his world revolved around his ghost self now. It was a part of him like Danny Fenton was, and yet it was a part of him no one understood fully but himself. There was no sympathy, or empathy from anyone's part on what he was going through, and to him his mother had no right to yell.

"You don't know about anything that's going on in my life!" Danny yelled.

"That's because you don't tell me!" Maddie screamed back.

"You're the worst mom ever! If you just bothered to connect the dots and just realise, we wouldn't even be having this conversation!" the boy screamed back in utter rage.

"Don't take that tone with me Daniel James Fenton! I want you in your room for this night. You are grounded for a week!"

"I hate you!"

There was a tense pause for a few eternal seconds as those words echoed in the individual's minds. The anger had died down but the severity of what was said could never be taken back. The teen realised what he had just done and moved a step forward to correct himself. The older women just turned her face away as disappointment laced her eyes. Danny realised just how much he had screwed up- he had justified his actions. His mother was at fault here! She was the one who never bothered to notice- right?

Deciding his best course of action now was to go patrolling, he hastily made his way to his room. The night sky, above the spectral beings he was handing their asses to, made him feel at ease. Although it was a chaotic structure of life, it was still a structure nevertheless. To Danny it had become a constant and 'normal' part of his everyday schedule. It also helped to keep his mind at ease.

"Hello little Badger."

Daniel turned around swiftly as he aimed an ecto-blast at the man. Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius easily dodged the well-aimed shot like it was nothing. The younger boy didn't look pleased at all but then again Vlad knew all the reasons why. The only reason he hadn't quit was because deep down inside he knew he was aching. Without anyone to love him or care for him, his attention went to what he desired- in a violent way. Despite his slightly malevolent nature Vlad did have a heart; a fact that Danny seemed to forget every time the name Vlad was mentioned.

"Plasmius what are you doing here?" Danny spat with laced annoyance and anger.

"My, my little Badger, can't we just become family? There's no need to resist and fight when all you need to do is give me a chance," came Vlad's reply.

"When that 'chance' of yours entails splitting up my family, killing my dad, and becoming your evil half-ghost apprentice/son I don't think so," Danny answered with a growl.

Vlad just hummed a small tune in reply. The man had, had his sights on Daniel for a while now. Every-time he saw the boy he saw a potentially great relationship. Sadly the little badger of his would never agree to accept his terms. He had solemnly come to accept that fact although he would never give up trying to win the losing battle. Today however he hadn't come to fight the child, he had come to see his beloved.

"No need to be so hostile Daniel. I only came to wish your mother a happy birthday," the older hybrid said with a chirp.

Danny was surprised but slowly that surprise turned into clenching guilt. He had told his mother he hated her on her birthday of all days. What a great son he was. Vlad noticed the pained expression on the young ghosts face but chose to say nothing. Daniels problems with his mother was nothing of his concern after all.

"If that is it then I will be on my way," Vlad commented before flying past Danny.

"I'm not buying it Plasmius. I know you're up to something or you wouldn't be coming here in your ghost form!" Danny shouted with redirected anger.

"Danny my boy you seem to be extra perceptive today. What brought about that pleasant change?" Vlad asked mockingly.

Danny didn't bother retort as he sent an ecto-blast Vlad's way. Plasmius easily dodged the younger halfa. To Vlad, Danny's attacks were all sloppy and un-calculated. He so badly wanted to correct those mistakes but if only Danny agreed to it. Today however he realised that those attacks, although sloppy, held a lot more power than usual. He came to the conclusion that Danny was angry, and it was that dangerous rage that was fluctuating his powers.

Vlad cursed as he dodged the raging hybrid. The boys ectoplasmic signature fluctuated and released a current of ectoplasm. Vlad cursed as he looked down to the side of his pouch. The 'present' he had planned to give Maddie today was glowing brightly. The artefact was being triggered and he didn't like what that entailed one bit.

"Curses Daniel, calm yourself!" Vlad cried out with worry etched all over his face.

"What- finally afraid I'm going to properly beat you?!" Danny screamed back.

"For the sake of- Daniel listen to me, your power is shifting at an unnatural level. Calm yourself before something bad happens!" Vlad warned as he took a glance at the brightly glowing artefact. Danny took notice of the subtle side long glance to the glowing object hidden in Plasmius's right pouch. Taking flight at an alarmingly fast rate, fuelled by his anger, Danny accelerated at an inhumanely fast speed and phased his hand into the pouch before Vlad could expect a thing. Spinning out of Vlad's reach just as quickly Danny paused for a second to look at his catch. The orb was a smooth white with a milky structure. The middle glowed brightly while blinking on and off.

"What the heck is this?" Danny mumbled.

"Something you shouldn't be holding. Now give it back!" Vlad snapped.

"Why do you keep thinking that you can order me around?! You're not my dad and you'll never be!" Danny screamed back in anger and frustration.

Vlad didn't care for that jab, instead his sole attention was on the unstable orb. Danny was subconsciously activating the artefact and that was bad news for the both of them.

"Dammit Danny just give it back!" Vlad screamed a hint of desperation in his voice.

"No!"

Vlad had just about had enough. The child was messing with something beyond his capability of understanding. He needed the boy back under control or his raging emotions were going to ruin everything he planned.

"Daniel I'm not messing around. Give me the artefact," the older hybrid said in a low, dangerous voice. The unsaid threat did not take well with the young halfa. He was both stressed and angry before this encounter and right now he was just letting out that frustration. It wasn't a surprise considering he had bottled up all that pain and angst inside him for quite a while.

Before he knew it the globe shone brighter than ever before as a blinding light encompassed his body.

And then in a flash there was nothing...

.

.

. 

Danny's head began to hurt and he found himself wondering why. For all he knew he was fighting Vlad and then suddenly ended up with a killer headache. A flurry of questions popped into his head and then he jerked up in complete caution. If he was fighting Vlad and had a killer headache it could only mean one thing right?

Danny jolted up and in the span of a second took in his surroundings. There was no threat, and there was no Vlad. Instead he found himself in a foreign shed on a pile of hay. His body was still tense from the fight but he found himself ignoring that as he went to search for the orb he had taken from the evil man. It wasn't there! Danny was on the verge of panicking when he heard the clang of metal falling on the ground. His attention turned to another teen about his age who was staring wide eyed at him. The older teens body shouted fear and he had an expression a child would have when he was caught stealing a cookie.

"Hey..." was all Danny managed to say sheepishly in response.

The teen just jolted away much to Danny's erk. The half ghost chased after the boy and stopped him with a tackle.

"Go away monster!"

"Look I'm not out to hurt you ok! Don't freak out please! I need you to tell me where I am," Danny tried.

"Wait you _aren't_ going to hurt me are you?" the teen asked cautiously with a bit of bafflement.

"If I wanted to I would have already. Look all I want to know is where the heck I am," Danny grumbled.

"You don't know? You're in Wisconsin," the teen replied.

Danny tensed for a second at what he heard. 'Was that orb meant for mom to teleport to Wisconsin with'? His thoughts went to the teen sitting in front of him who looked eerily familiar.

"Sorry about that I'm Danny. I didn't mean to scare you um..."

"Vladimir, but you can call me Vlad."

Danny froze in the spot for a second. He was in Wisconsin and there was a kid sitting in front of him called Vlad. He quickly shrugged it off as a coincidence. There were plenty of Vlad's right? Still it irked Danny that this Vlad looked eerily like a younger version of Vlad Masters.

"Umm... So what exactly are you?" Vlad asked.

"Oh right I'm a ghost. I guess to be exact a friendly ghost."

Vlad looked at Danny disbelievingly. The idea of meeting a ghost, better yet, a friendly ghost was just too far-fetched for him. Danny didn't seem to realise how weird and unusual a situation like this is though. To him the world knew Danny Phantom and seeing him would be like seeing any other celebrity- so why didn't this teen know him? Wisconsin was pretty close to Amity and was one of the states that knew of ghosts.

"I'm seventeen ok and I'm not falling for something like that," Vlad said huffing in annoyance.

"No I'm not kidding I'm actually a ghost," Danny retorted.

"Prove it," Vlad retorted with a bit of scepticism. He had believed that this child in front of him was in fact a ghost but he wanted to know how much a ghost could do.

Danny put his hand through Vlad's chest and took it back out. Vlad patted his chest wide eyed and surprised.

"Amazing! What else can you do?"

"I can fly, turn invisible, shoot ecto-blasts and create ice," the halfa answered.

"Ok this is amazing!... What now?" Vlad asked as his excitement died down and he realised how utterly random this situation was.

"Well I go home and leave you to do whatever it was you were doing," Danny said frowning. Vlad didn't know what to say. One moment a ghost just pops in on his life and a few minutes later it just decides to up and leave. This was _extremely_ random.

"Well visit sometime. This farm is quite boring and I don't have much to do in my spare time," Vlad replied with his hand out. Danny smiled back and shook. For some reason he couldn't shake of the feeling of familiarity when he saw Vlad's face. It was like he knew him but didn't.

"Well see ya!" Danny called out before he flew away.

Vlad watched as the ghost flew away. This was by far the weirdest thing that had happened to him. Vlad had grown up in a pretty ordinary household after all. His parents were into business and ran a farm plus Vlad was the youngest out of three children so he wasn't noticed. Most of his life was spent on the farm doing work, and studying so he could get out to become a doctor. Vlad was so ordinary to the point where no one really knew him at all. Today however had changed it all.

Vlad's mind wandered off to the younger ghost he had just met. You would expect that the first time you met a ghost it would scare you away and not chase you down, but then again life had its twists and turns. What the boy did know however was that his life would never be the same again. Hell he didn't know if he could sleep at night knowing ghosts after all the ghost did emphasise on him being 'good' subtly stating there were also evil ghosts!

"Vladimir why don't you come help milk the cows," said a gruff voice, snapping the 17 year old out of his thoughts.

"Yes father," the boy sighed. He walked over to the taller man and frowned. He would get out of this shambles of a farm one day and leave a mark on the world; a very significant mark. Staying here on the farm could be handled by his older brother. Vlad knew for a fact that his sister and he were destined for something far greater.

"Boy you need to learn to get your head out of the clouds and into the real world," was the older man's reply.

"Yeah poke those fangs out will ya?" came the deep voice of another male. Vlad growled in reply. His family found it a great pleasure to mock his vampire sounding name. He had gotten it because when he was born he had a sharp pair of teeth much like a vampires. It annoyed him to no end that his late mother would name him Vlad just because of that.

"Be quiet Jason or I might just suck out all your blood," Vlad retorted  
to the offhand comment.

"Sheesh little bro, why are you always so uptight? Wait never mind I asked that."

"Would you boys stop bickering and come milk the cows like I asked you to," asked Vlad's father.

"Yes father/dad," came the drawled reply of the two boys.

Vlad sighed and went to work. Cows in his opinion were horrible and evil creatures. He was forced to drink the white liquid that came out of them right after he scooped up their large pieces of methane filled dung. It didn't help that the ones he owned smelled disgusting.

"I have a date to the dance finally!" Jason exclaimed trying to make conversation.

"That's nice but don't get too attached unless she's a farmer's daughter," the older man said laughing.

"Haha dad, you know I'm going to stay on this farm no matter what."

"It's not you I'm worried about."

Jason's attention went on his little brother. For as long as he could think he wanted to get his younger brother to open up. Vlad had always been so secretive and silent. Despite that introverted attitude Jason knew his younger brother cared deeply for his family. He knew that Vlad would die for them if asked to do so.

"What about you little bro?" Jason asked trying to make conversation.

"What about me?"

"You got a pretty girl you're waiting for?" Jason expanded.

"Wh- no I don't. I'm not really interested." Vlad replied hiding how flustered he was under a facade of indifference.

"Come one Vladimir don't lie. Tell us of your secret infatuations." Jason prodded.

"Jason lay off of your poor brother," the father warned although it was more of a resigned sigh.

"Ok, ok I was just asking..."

Vlad ignored his brother and continued milking the cow. The two older men started talking about some subject or another but Vlad didn't listen- no his mind was on the ghost he had just met. Brushing off like it was a daily occurrence wasn't something he could do.  
 **  
**But for today that was all he could really do...

.

.

.

 **Ok how was the first chapter? No need to lie if it was horrible. I found creating Vlad's personality and back story a bit interesting. Most fics tend to ignore the fact that he had a family. The cartoon didn't even mention Vlad having any relatives. I mean he must've had someone to give birth to him. Right?**

 **R & R please! **

**Curry-llama out~**


	2. Chapter 2

  
Bonds That Transcend Time 2 Chapter 2 Sibling Bonds

 **Ok I know I'm updating really quickly but don't expect it all the time. I just happened to have written most of the story up to a point already. I'm currently going through it to scrutinise every little detail and make sure there aren't any annoying grammar issues or spelling mistakes. The one thing that really annoys me is a badly written and spelled story. Sue me.**

 **Anyway thank you to anyone who reviews my story. It's like a small joy in my life I cherish when I know people like my work. Hope you like this chapter and I'm not going to put any more disclaimers up because it's in the first chapter.**

.

.

.

Danny flew through the sky as fast as he could. His mother would be worried for him by now this walk having taken more than an hour. Yes- Danny was flying for an hour to reach Amity Park. Illinois is a state right next to Wisconsin but Amity was also on the outskirts of the state meaning it was further away from Wisconsin than the rest of his state.

When Danny finally reached his street he went into a familiar, but somehow different alley way. This was all so strange for him. Danny Phantom knew the streets of Amity Park from the back of his head but somehow the place had changed so drastically. Some buildings were still there but others weren't and this was making Danny suspicious.

He walked over to where his home was meant to be and to his shock it wasn't there. In its stead was a plain, ordinary looking house that sported a LAWN! This was definitely not right! Danny was so caught up in the moment he didn't notice someone had crashed into him until he was on the ground.

"Sorry kid, didn't see you there."

Danny grunted and looked up at the adolescent. He was riding a bike and looked like he was delivering mail. The halfa would have completely ignored the stranger to go sulk if something hadn't caught his eye.

"Can I have a newspaper?" Danny asked quickly.

"Yeah sure. Sorry about that but I have to go," said the stranger before handing him a newspaper. Danny ignored the mail man and opened the paper. A deep pit of dread washed over him as he let the anomaly sink in.

It was 1979! It wasn't 2004 like he had expected the place to be! It was 19-fucking-79! He went back in time! The only thing going through the poor halfa's mind right now was Clockwork. He knew he needed to get to Clockwork. The time ghost would let him go back to his original timeline right? The hybrids breath hitched, and he had to feel like he was suffocating before he finally realised he was panicking. Forcing himself to take slower breathes he calmed his nerves. Sure he was stuck in this time but all he would have to do was find a portal right? The only problem was there weren't any existing portals! Vlad Plasmius didn't exist and the Fenton portal opened years from now!

Suddenly realisation snapped sighing Danny. The older teen he had met was VLAD MASTERS! He had just met the 17 year old version of Vlad! This was the version of Vlad back before he had become an insatiable jerk. That thought quickly brushed past the half-ghost's head as he wracked his brain for any possible way to the ghost zone. Messing with time had its consequences and Danny had already witnessed that first hand with his misadventures. Sadly nothing came to mind after that long session of pondering. The only thing he could think of was a natural portal but the chance of crossing that was slim- and considering his luck- well you know the rest...

Danny heaved a heavy sigh and felt like he was becoming overly tired. His breath hitched again but he knew that this time it wasn't because he was having a panic attack. This time something was making him tired. He forced himself to move into the alley way as he felt himself transform back into a ghost.

"What the-" the halfa mumbled as he felt his energy come back again. He concentrated, and willed for the rings to bring forth his transformation, but nothing came. He tried again only to have the same outcome. Not knowing what to make of his predicament he flew into the air and started moving in no particular direction. His head spinner with worry and dread. Things weren't looking up for him with no ghost portals and being stuck in the past.

Before long he realised that the sun had gone down and the stars were shining brightly above him. He had been flying aimlessly and surprisingly ended up in younger Vlad's farm. Blinking in surprise he didn't realise he had subconsciously came to the first place he could think of.

"This isn't the evil Vlad... He might help," the green eyed boy whispered to himself. Slowly flying down to the small house he turned invisible and looked through all the windows until he found Vlad in his room alone. Taking his opportunity, Danny flew inside and turned visible in front of Vlad. The poor to-be-half-ghost jumped in shock at Danny's sudden appearance.

"Hey Vlad," Danny said weakly smiling.

"Jesus Christ, Phantom, you scared me," Vlad muttered holding his chest and calming his breath. Despite the sudden appearance of the ghost Vlad somehow felt relieved in seeing him again.

"Sorry about the intrusion... I just had nowhere else to go," Danny mumbled.

"I don't know you seemed pretty rushed before. Why the sudden change of heart?" Vlad asked suspiciously.

Danny paused for a second thinking up a viable story for the time he was here. He couldn't have Vlad thinking he was a crazy ghost with talk about the future. Danny also didn't know if he could trust Vlad being who he is in the future.

"Look I just recently died ok- and my parents wouldn't accept me. I couldn't bring myself to show them what I've become..."

Vlad sighed. He knew when he was being lied to but what the ghost said held some truth and he knew it. Deciding he would move on to the important questions he began firing away. "So why did you decide to come here?"

"I thought you know... that you would give me a place to stay."

"You mean like haunt?" Vlad chuckled.

Danny blushed and nodded. Vlad didn't know what to say to that. He had no clue what a ghost haunting a place entailed.

"So what exactly do you need to haunt?"

"Just your permission, a bed, and some food," Danny replied 

"Food?"

Danny flinched. The ghost boy wasn't chipper about telling just about anybody about his secret but he would have to make an exception. He knew that if he didn't tell Vlad that he would starve to death.

"Yeah about that- well you see it's a long story but I'm not completely dead. I'm like half dead so my human half still needs to eat," Danny explained truthfully. Vlad just looked at the ghost disbelievingly.

"You're half dead? How does that even work? How do I know you aren't fooling me?" Vlad asked irritated.

"I can show you," Danny replied.

Vlad raised an eyebrow and waited. Danny concentrated but he couldn't get the rings to pass through his body. He cursed mentally about his condition. He just made himself look like a fool didn't he?

"Well..." Vlad asked.

"I can't do it for some reason," Danny muttered more to himself.

"I give you permission to haunt."

"What?" Danny asked startled by the sudden acceptance. He expected Vlad to completely right him of after his failed attempt of turning human.

"Look Phantom-"

"Just Danny thank you."

"Look _Danny,_ I know you're not malevolent or anything. If you wanted to hurt us you could have already done so- and honestly you look like a lost puppy," Vlad snickered only to get an indignant protest with his last comment.

"Now onto the main problem- how do I hide you from my dad and my nosy siblings?"

"You have siblings?" Danny asked disbelievingly.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Vlad questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No- well- I mean you just don't look like the type to have siblings," Danny fumbled. He just didn't see Vlad as a family person and it never crossed his mind that Vlad also had a family.

"I didn't know that someone could look the part," Vlad pointed out suspiciously.

"Never mind about that- what is it that we needed to solve?" Danny asked changing the subject.

"We don't have extra rooms here, and we're tight on budget but I'm sure you can manage. The problem is my family are pretty good at noticing things- unless of course you wish to tell them that you're haunting their house for a while. This is only for a while right?"

"Um... I honestly don't know. I don't have a way to return to the ghost zone yet so until then I'm stuck in the human world."

"Wait so there's a ghost zone? As in a place where ghosts live?" Vlad asked excitedly.

"Yeah... The only way to get there is through a natural portal but they're hard to come across," Danny explained eagerly.

"Got that."

Vlad mused over his findings. It excited him that his mundane and boring life had taken quite a drastic turn. He had not expected this sort of amusement to just show up- literally. He had an unexplainable urge to keep the ghost within the houses confines if it meant his amusement. Sadly he realised that the ghost would eventually leave if he found a portal.

The sound of feet hitting the stairs alerted the two. Vlad didn't need to send a warning glare for Danny to quickly turn invisible. There was a knock and the door opened. Danny's attention went to the female that walked in. She was too young to be Vlad's mom rather she looked about his age.

"Esther... What brings you here?" Vlad asked slightly jumpy.

Esther just raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off. "Is it a rarity for your sister to come just check on you because she wants to?" the girl asked back slightly exasperated. Danny just cringed sympathetically- to have Vlad as a brother must be hard. Vlad thankfully chose to stay quiet and wait for his sister to make her move.

"How has school been treating you?" she asked.

"The same as ever," Vlad replied dryly. Danny stood stark still in wonder. He had never had an image of Vlad being a high school student in his life- then again Danny couldn't even comprehend the fact that he had siblings and that he wasn't evil or twisted. The young, currently only halfa, watched with shocked surprise at what had conspired before him. Esther and Vlad were bickering much like Jazz and Danny had- this wasn't something Danny could comprehend properly.

"Look Esther I don't care much for friends of that sort. You know how I feel about my cohorts."

"That's why I'm asking Vlad. It's unhealthy for a teenager your age to be alone and unable to confide in someone other than family," Esther said in a Jazz like way.

"Esther just because you were the queen bee doesn't mean I'm going to become a star quarterback or something. Look it's not like I'm being bullied or picked on so can you just let it go," Vlad drawled with a dangerous undertone. Danny looked at the older teen impressed. This Esther figure was much like Jazz and to make her leave, to Danny, was an accomplishment in itself. He could only help but feel for Vlad's predicament. Thankfully for the hybrid Esther had left.

Danny quickly turned visible and chuckled. Vlad looked at him, sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You got it bad eh. I have... I mean I had a sister like that. You gotta' teach me how to get rid of them," Danny praised.

"Well I might not be a people person but I know my way around them. If I didn't I would be the school punching-bag."

"That didn't teach me anything V-man. Tell me how exactly you managed to get her to leave," Danny whined

"It's practically the same way I do almost everything Phantom. There is a set of rules the world plays to and I abide by it and I utilise it. When someone is forcing, intimidating, or threatening you all you have to do is show them no fear and make them think you could retaliate in the same force," Vlad explained with a small smile.

Danny blinked and suddenly realised he had asked VLAD for help. This was VLAD he had ASKED for HELP! This was the last thing Danny had expected himself doing but he quickly shrugged it off. 'This is a different Vlad so I don't need to worry.' Danny said that mantra in his head a few times before he realised Vlad was looking at him weird. He quickly coughed and tried to look normal.

"So you haven't really told me why you're here," Vlad pointed out.

Danny held back a cringe. He couldn't just tell Vlad 'Hey I'm Danny Fenton and I'm from the future where you are a psycho, whose after my mom, and wants me as your evil half-ghost son/apprentice'. Danny just knew that wouldn't end well.

"You're the only person I know in the human realm that actually listened to me so far. Everyone else assumes I'm evil and then completely flips only to never listen."

"Ok fair enough. I'm not going to dig into your past, considering your dead and all, if that's what you're wondering," Vlad admitted although he was curious.

"Thanks... Ghosts don't really like to discuss how they died. Oh and if you ever come by another ghost NEVER ask them how they died. It kinda sparks a primal rage or whatever," Danny warned lamely.

"Dully noted," Vlad muttered slightly on guard. "Anything else I need to know about ghost etiquette?"

"The golden rules are; never ask for cause of death; never enter another ghost's lair; never tamper with ghost cores," Danny explained feeling slightly awkward. Here he was, explaining the things future Vlad had explained to him, to the past Vlad.

"What's a ghost core?" Vlad asked curiously.

"Well our core is like our soul if you want to put it that way. To tamper with a soul, is like to tamper with someone's being, hence why it's a taboo," Danny explained with a disgusted look.

"So what was it you were saying about you being half human?" Danny flinched. He had no way of changing into his human form in the current moment but he had to try. Maybe his powers had just short circuited for a couple of hours after the incident? So he closed his eyes and concentrated very hard. Thankfully the familiar rings passed down his body and he felt the warmth come over his body. Gosh being human felt sooo much better.

"So this is your human form. You weren't lying," Vlad muttered looking at Danny so intently that the boy blushed under his hard gaze.

"Yeah usually I can't stay in my ghost form for long but now it's the opposite way around. I can't keep this form for much longer or I'd get tired," the halfa explained before changing back to his ghost form.

Vlad frowned. That did not sound good at all. Was Danny Phantom slowly dying and turning into a full ghost? Danny noticed the tense silence and wondered what was going to happen from now on. Today was foreign to both of the teens and they found themselves wondering what exactly they were going to do with this new found situation.

"Sorry Phantom but I'm going to have to go to dinner now. I'll bring back some later for you alright," Vlad said making a quick escape. Danny simply nodded and watched the older boy leave his room. The young halfa found himself feeling sad and jumpy. His predicament sunk in and left him wondering exactly how long he would be stuck in this twisted past; a past where his parents hadn't met yet and a past where he didn't exist... not yet anyway.

.

.

.

 **Ok Curry-llama here~**

 **So do you like it so far? R and R for me ok. Vlad and Danny are going to be in for a ride in the later chapters. I'd like to keep this story as light hearted as possible but the later chapters don't look like they can be. Do you like Danny and Vlad's interactions? There are** __ **so many amazing Danny and Vlad bonding fics I just don't think I'd be able to compete.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonds That Transcend Time 3

 **Chapter 3**

 **A New Norm**

 **Ok, Ok don't sue me if I end up raising your hopes for a Danny X Vlad fic in this chapter. There are plenty of those in the fan base and one more isn't going to be different. So I've put my effort into making this a story on friendship.**

.

.

.

Danny woke up to the sound of an alarm. He hated alarms and wandered why it was even in the room... Oh right this was Vlad Masters room. Forcing his eyes open he realised it was still dark. There was a figure in front of him- too close. Danny realised his arms were draped around the unknown form. Danny jerked away as he realised it was Vlad. Never in his wildest dreams did Danny think he would one day he sharing a bed with Vlad of all people... Then again a lot of unimaginable things had been happening to the poor halfa lately.

"What, not used to sleeping with someone?" Vlad teased.

"You don't look so chipper about it either Vlad," Danny retorted with a grunt.

"Yeah well I don't tend to usually sleep with other people so I know how you feel."

"The real question should be is why the heck we are awake at such a sinful hour?" Danny asked exasperated, as he eyed the clock.

"You might be sleeping in my bed Phantom, but my parents don't know that and I'd like to keep it that way," Vlad explained as he groggily got up.

"That's understandable... This is still weird though," Danny mumbled the last bit.

"Touché," Vlad replied.

"Hmm can I go back to sleep?" Danny asked childishly.

"Not until after I go to school. We have 3 more hours until my family and I are leaving so I have time to show you around the house. There isn't much, but play safe and stay invisible," Vlad ordered.

"Yes sir," Danny mock saluted towards the older teen only to be replied with an eye roll. Despite the playful nature both teens walked down the house as silently as a mouse. To Danny this had become a whole new experience to see Vlad in a completely new perspective. This wasn't the rich bachelor he knew, but instead an average teen with an average family. Talk about humble beginnings- sadly it didn't quite make Vlad humble in the future.

"You got anything to eat?" Danny asked.

"Don't tell me you're one of _those_ people," Vlad grumbled.

"What do you mean by 'those people'?" Danny snapped.

"You know one of those people who keep eating their feelings. All I'm saying is that my family isn't going to afford another one of you," Vlad mumbled.

"Actually I don't eat much at all but I try not to skip meals... I'm already skinny enough," Danny protested before mumbling the last bit.

"All is well then," Vlad whispered before forging through the fridge. Danny looked at the older teen's broad back in thought. It crossed his mind that maybe Vlad was the one who budgeted the house.

"Hey Vlad, do you take care of all the bills and stuff?" Danny asked.

"Yes I take care of the bills and _stuff_ ," Vlad smirked as he emphasised on Danny's vague and badly worded question. Danny just huffed in annoyance as he saw a glimpse of future Vlad. The older teen however was enjoying the amusing reactions he was getting from the ghost boy.

"Why did you ask?"

"Just a thought," Danny muttered. In actual fact he was noting how Vlad had come about to become a business man. It intrigued him that Vlad had such a shadowed past. Danny wondered why the man had/has never talked about his family in the future.

"So what's there to eat?" Danny asked clearly still hungry.

"I'd have to make breakfast if you want anything nutritional but I've never been one to cook. Esther and Jason usually cook around the house."

"That's fine I can cook. My parents couldn't and sometimes the food would even come back to attack us," Danny said chuckling before he realised he missed them. Vlad noticed the off comment and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Your food attacked you? As in literally or metaphorically?" Vlad asked curiously. With anyone else the older teen would have just disregarded the comment as a bad joke, but Danny was an anomaly. The older teen noted how Danny tensed for a second like he had let something slip. Vlad dismissed it not really caring about what the ghost boy's life had been like before. Vlad's mind had always been on the future hence why he didn't care much for the secrecy. In his judgment he carted Danny as a 'friendly ghost' and not someone who posed a threat to him or his life. All was well in his eyes.

"So just tell me where the utensils are and I'll make us both something," Danny offered. Vlad just nodded and told him where everything was placed. Much to Vlad's surprise Danny went on to make a strawberry milk-shake, pancakes, and fruit salad all at once. He was amazed at how fast everything was done and how classy it all looked. Danny took down both of their plates while Vlad took the milkshakes.

"If I knew you could cook this well I would hire you as a free kitchen staff," Vlad praised. Danny chuckled and paused for a second at the almost impossible situation he was in. He had _cooked_ breakfast for _Vlad_. First he had asked him for _advise_ , then he _slept_ in his bed with him, and now here he was making _breakfast_ for him! If Danny hadn't been hit with more than a few ecto-blasts he would have thought this was all a crazy dream.

"Something wrong?" Vlad asked.

"Umm nothing... Just thinking," Danny replied.

"About your parents?"

Danny froze for a second. Vlad hadn't been right but now that he mentioned it Danny was becoming depressed.

"Back when I could stay human longer I could be with them... Now I don't even have a chance even if I could go back," Danny sighed giving a half truth.

Vlad didn't know how to comfort the younger ghost but there were so many questions he wanted to ask. Sure he told himself he didn't care about the ghost's past, but he was still curious, and with the ghost raising so many questions it wasn't getting any better.

"Why can't you just live with them as a ghost? I'm sure your parents will accept you because you're their son," the older boy asked curiously.

"Well... Umm... My parents actually kill ghosts for a living."

Danny saw Vlad looking at him with masked surprise. I guess that's what always gets someone. The irony of it all to Danny was that they turned their son into the thing they hated the most and then claimed to love him. It was both hypocritical and heart-warming.

"I can understand why you would want to come here then. Don't worry too much because I trust your benevolence," Vlad replied smiling.

Danny smiled back feeling like some weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. It was nice for the halfa to know that past Vlad wasn't all that evil. Finally the two of them ate in silence and moved onto the dishes. Danny smirked knowing how happy Vlad would be if he knew his cheat method. Turning the plate intangible all the germs, grime and leftover food just fell down into the bin. Vlad was surprised and suddenly that surprise turned into an appreciative smirk.

"You're like the human dishwasher," he commented.

"Yeah my family always leaves the plates for me considering I do it in less than five minutes 'somehow'."

Danny was going to ask Vlad a question when suddenly the familiar sound of soft footsteps accompanied the stairs. The halfa frowned and turned invisible. He watched silently as an old man in about his late forties walked down. He looked pretty much like future Vlad but with a bit more muscle and shorter hair. His stoic face went to one of surprise when he saw the food laid out on the kitchen table.

"What in the world... Vlad did you make that?" he asked rubbing his eyes like he was dreaming.

"Is it that far-fetched of an idea?" Vlad replied with distaste as his father doubted his skills. The older teen had a way with not lying but not giving the truth either. Danny noted that down and felt a bit vary at the answer Vlad had given the older man. To not lie and redirect a question, while making it seem like he was saying 'yes', was in fact a useful skill to Vlad. Vlad knew however that his cooking skills were far from perfect- some might even call it disastrous. Although his skill in cooking was less than satisfactory, he made up for it with his financial skills, trade, and the vast general knowledge he had acquired with a passion over the years.

"Sorry son it's just hard to believe you made something like that you know considering... your level of cooking skills," the older man said still shocked.

Danny had to hold back a fit of laughter after looking at Vlad's more... indignant side. He had to remind himself that this wasn't the cunning, evil Vlad he had known or will know in the future. This was a Vlad that had yet to build up years of hate in a hospital with ecto-acne. This was a Vlad who hadn't met Madeline Fenton.

Danny watched in fascination as Vlad had a normal breakfast with a bewildered family. Finally when it was all done everyone rushed to get ready for the rest of the day. It made Danny feel nostalgic as he remembered his own family and wondered if he could go back to them. It also begged the question of how long he would stay in the past before he could return to his timeline. During his whole time silently and invisibly watching the family he couldn't help but notice that Vlad's mom wasn't anywhere. He wanted to ask the teen about why but he held himself back. Vlad hadn't questioned him about his past so he had no right to meddle in his. So instead Danny watched Vlad pack the things he needed for the day.

"Are you going to be following me everywhere?" Vlad asked exasperated.

"It's not like I have anything better to do with my spare time," Danny shrugged.

"Fine but stay invisible and don't talk to me in school. I don't want people to think I'm crazy talking to thin air," Vlad muttered frustrated.

"Hey Vlad what year are you in?" Danny asked.

"I'm in my final year. Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know if you got your college picked out."

"Yeah I'm going to go to Yews for a doctorate in medicine," Vlad answered smiling.

"Why?"

"Well aren't you a nosy ghost. My reasons for going are private Phantom," Vlad replied although good naturedly.

"It's Danny, just call me Danny. Phantom makes me feel like I'm going to disappear any second and I'm sorry about poking my nose in where it doesn't belong. I'm just naturally curious," Danny apologised.

"Not your fault. I'm curious about you as well but people keep their secrets for a reason- hence why I judged you by your nature and not your honesty," Vlad pointed.

"My nature?" 

"Yes you don't look like you have any ill intent for me or my family. If you were a normal human however I would have sent you away but since you're a ghost I have to admit I'm intrigued."

Danny snorted in amusement, "So you're letting me stay for your amusement?"

"More like my enjoyment. Life is too boring to let something like this pass me along. I always knew my life was meant for greatness," Vlad said smiling.

"I'm sure it is," Danny replied with a knowing smile. Vlad gave him a baffled look then decided he had tallied around enough. Taking his bag he made his way to school with the invisible ghost boy behind him.

Danny took this time to carefully observe his former arch-nemesis. He had never bothered to wonder or ask about Vlad's past because in his head it seemed like Vlad had always been a messed up fruit loop. Right now Danny was seeing something completely different. Vlad wasn't a crazy, power hungry bastard- more like a completely normal looking loner. If he hadn't known the man Danny would have written him of as the scenery. It was almost like Vlad held no social standing whether it is a 'geek', 'nerd', or even an A-lister. He was just... there.

Just like a ghost.

Danny cut himself from his thoughts as his attention wondered to the rest of the class. There was a tall brunette who was chucking paper at a scrawny kid's head- definitely the bully jock. There was a pretty blond who had most of the guys' attention and then there were the definite geeks and teachers pets. Vlad didn't seem to fit any categories.

After a while Danny decided that he would listen in the classes anyway. It was boring but this Mrs Brandish seemed to be a nice lady who wanted to make things fun. Plus Danny decided that without the entire ghost fighting ordeals he could actually get some work done and finally get good marks when he made it back home. _If_ he made it back home...

"This is really hard," Danny remarked.

"Eh he," was Vlad's subtle reply.

"So why is the x placed there?" Danny asked ignoring Vlad's previous dismissal. Vlad took to glaring at Danny so he knew to shut up. The older teen didn't want to look loony talking to someone invisible during class. Danny smiled sheepishly and mouthed a sorry. The halfa took to watching the class quietly.

Despite his best attempts all the content went over his head. He was after all jumping ahead from his course to a much harder one. Then it came to Danny that maybe he would be better of haunting junior high so he could learn things. He was going to though roughly enjoy his freedom of going to whichever class he wanted to without feeling self-conscious.

The day went by quickly and Danny had managed to steal some text books to study at home. He made his way to Vlad and followed him back home with a smile.

"You know it wasn't so hard going to school knowing Tucker and Sam weren't there," Danny said mostly to himself although Vlad had caught on.

"Those friends from home?" 

"Yeah, but I guess they won't be seeing me in a while," Danny said sadly.

"I'm sure your parents won't hate you Danny. I don't understand why you refuse to go back- not that I want you to," Vlad asked.

"You haven't seen what they've done to ghosts Vlad-" Danny said straining his voice to make them sound evil and harsh. The halfa knew they would love him- if this were in the future. He was sure that if his parents found out now that they would have a fit and refuse to believe he could be good.

"Where'd you get those text books?" Vlad asked changing the subject hoping for the down mood to lighten up.

"I borrowed them for a while. Don't worry I'll return them but I don't want to have to miss out on school just because I'm dead," Danny explained slightly annoyed at the prospect of not getting a future because he 'died'.

"I'm not angry with you- it's just that you pegged me for the lazy type," the older teen shrugged.

"I actually pegged myself as the lazy type as well but I'm seeing things differently now. I can't believe I used to take my normal life for granted."

Danny was not having a fun time thinking about his previous position. Having a family, friends and privileged life with education seemed like the norm back then- unimportant but now it was a distant dream. He shook his head vigorously 'since when had I started thinking of the future like it's unachievable. No- I will definitely make it back to my timeline!' Danny thought with conviction.

Vlad walked into his house and went straight to his room. Danny followed along quietly knowing he would eventually have to go searching for a natural portal somewhere. He was so in thought that he didn't realise why Vlad was looking at him with so much amusement.

"Are you just going to stand there while I change?" Vlad asked.

"Wa- sorry!" Danny cried before he went out the room. Shaking himself from his stupor he decided that he would haunt Vlad's family for a while to get to know them. He went into a definite male room and saw Vlad's brother sitting down with a guitar on his lap. As he started playing Danny had lost himself in the rhythm. Damn he had to admit Jason was good.

When Jason had finished playing his instrument he heard the sound of clapping. Instantly jerking towards the direction he saw no one and raised an eyebrow. Danny mentally cursed himself for being so stupid. Deciding he had overstayed his welcome he phased into Vlad's room.

"I'm so tired for some reason," Danny mumbled.

"That's sad because I was going to show you around the farm."

Danny's eyes widened and he looked frantic. "You know what I'm suddenly feeling energetic. We should definitely go," Danny loudly whispered. The truth was Danny wanted to have a conversation where he wasn't worried about raising his voice and being overheard. It was tiring to keep practically not existing when he in fact… still existed.

Vlad smirked and nodded. He would definitely enjoy showing the young ghost around his beautiful farm. There were some spots he just loved so much. Making his way outside they got a km or so away from the house before Danny released his invisibility.

"I was starting to forget what you looked like," Vlad commented smiling.

"I was too," Danny replied dryly.

"Don't you get tired from constantly using your powers?" Vlad asked curiously.

"Powers? I wouldn't necessarily call what I can do power but instead will." Danny replied.

"Will?" the older teen asked wanting to know more.

"A ghost is essentially powered by will. If we don't have a will anymore we will cease to exist. I can't say the same for myself, but I do know my ghost half will cease to exist, and that would mean taking a part of me," Danny answered to the best of his ability.

"I'm curious about what exactly a ghost is," Vlad pointed out to Danny.

"You could say we're a humans conscience, soul and will merged into an ecto-signature. I don't really like putting it that way- makes me feel like leftovers or something," Danny said slightly annoyed with the general term of a ghost.

"I wouldn't say that about you considering you can still maintain your human body," Vlad pointed out.

"Yeah but not for long anymore," Danny said sadly.

"What does it feel like?"

"You mean how it feels like to be a ghost? It's not as great as being human in any case. Ghosts can't taste, sense, or smell like humans can. I mean some ghosts can enhance a certain sense depending on their obsession. I knew- well am going to know a hunter ghost who has a great sense of smell but he uses a mechanical suit to enhance his sight."

"Obsession?" Vlad asked not liking the sound of that.

"Yeah all ghosts have an obsession. It's like a drive for our will. If we want will then we need a passion to fuel it and vice versa," Danny explained feeling slightly awkward. It was weird seeing the guy who explained all this to the halfa suddenly asking you to explain it back to him.

"What's your obsession?" Vlad asked before he realised that he may have asked a private question.

"Mine's not that obvious since I'm a halfa but my obsession is protecting. I used to protect my home town," Danny said sadly trying to fight down the anger at Vlad for asking such a reserved question. Somehow he felt like he had to get it out.

"What about now?" Vlad asked wondering where the younger boy's obsession was going to be directed to.

Danny had stopped and had a look of surprise on his face. The truth was the halfa knew exactly what his obsession was- after all a ghosts' core would never hide its true intentions. Right now however he was going into denial. His obsessions couldn't have been redirected from Amity so fast could it? He found himself looking at his new source of obsession in surprise. He couldn't believe it had been redirected to Vlad out of all people!

"W-wait, don't tell me-" Vlad said piecing out the silence before he pointed to himself in shock. Danny blushed a deep red and stuttered incoherently.

"A- w-well I-I- t-t-think s-so"

The two stood still before Vlad decided he was going to break the awkward silence. "We have to keep moving a bit farther in if you want to see anything worth looking at."

Danny just nodded and followed Vlad quietly. Inside he was a complete mess. How the heck did his core obsession just change in an instant? No matter how much he racked his brain he couldn't think of a possibility of why it suddenly decided to change like that. Then I dawned on Danny that maybe the reason why he wasn't actively searching for natural portals was because he had a new obsession. He couldn't believe it was to protect Vlad of all people. These few days had opened Danny's eyes to the current Vlad and showed him just how weak and vulnerable the man, now teenager, really was.

"We're here," said Vlad with a voice so light and happy that Danny thought he was hallucinating. Suddenly his thoughts broke and his attention snapped to what was in front of him. He had been floating this whole time just thinking and had missed out on the scenery.

In front of him was a small lake, and around it trees and bushes that almost looked like it was making a barrier. Flowers littered the bright green grass and the scenery was spotted with the occasional butterfly and bees. The water seemed to reflect the light off of its light blue tint.

"You better shut that mouth lest you want it to fall off," Vlad remarked amused. Vlad was just as mesmerised was Danny however. This place had always been his refuge and it always would be. Every other scenery he had seen would awe him for a moment and pass away like a fleeting flower. This place would forever stay in his heart and would forever catch his dreams.

"T-this place is beautiful," Danny said dumbly.

"I come here quite often to clear my head and I suggest you do so too. My family know of this spot but they hardly come here because they've seen it too much. It's just me who can't really get it out of my life," Vlad said truthfully.

"I can see why. It's like it's out of a fantasy movie or something. All we need is an elf playing a harp in that corner and we're done," Danny exclaimed in awe.

Vlad just chuckled at the younger teen's excitement. He had no clue why he showed this spot to a ghost boy he had just met a few days ago. It both excited and scared him that he was putting so much trust in someone willingly.

"Feel free to talk as loud as you want and to be as tangible as you want," Vlad said before putting down his bag.

"I'm going to do better than that! I'm going human," Danny exclaimed turning into a human and running around smelling the air and feeling everything in his vicinity. Vlad however got to work and took out his books.

"You're doing your homework here! That's just sad Vlad," Danny commented with a crunched up face. Vlad chuckled at how cute Danny could look when he was wearing a childish expression.

"I am in my final year and I do want to get into a good university. Can you blame me?"

"Blame- not at all but reprimand-yes."

With that said Danny forced Vlad to relax with him and in the end both of them went swimming. Finally after coming out, and drying themselves with Danny's ghostly abilities, they managed to eat some food and head back.

"That was fun," Danny said flipping in the air.

"Yeah but it was time consuming and I still have pending work because of that," Vlad huffed.

Danny ignored him in favour of flying freely in the air carelessly. Vlad wanted to make sure this wasn't a common event though. He couldn't have his school work and normal life thrown out the window just because he has Danny to look after now.

As the two made their way into the old cottage style home both of them silently made their way to the bedroom. Vlad took to the shower and Danny waited outside in thought. He waited for a while until he realised that Vlad was in the shower way too long. Standing up he decided to go knock on the shower door when he felt his world flip. Danny was in a shocked daze until finally he realised he was on the ground with a large leg on him.

"Who are you?"

Danny turned around to get a good look at who it was and wasn't shocked to see Vlad's father. He was however completely and utterly terrified. The older man had a gun to his head and looked extremely intimidating.

The bathroom door shot open revealing a frantic Vlad. Danny was grateful when the teen pushed away the gun and stood in-between them. Sure the ghost boy knew he could just phase through but he was afraid they would make him leave- he didn't have anywhere else to go.

"What's going on Vlad?"

"Look father he isn't what he seems- I mean he is a ghost-"

"A ghost! We have to get rid of him!"

"Just listen for a second please! He's not a malevolent ghost. He just recently died and needed a place to stay so I gave it to him- plus he isn't all ghost," Vlad defended much to Danny's relief.

"What do you mean and how long has he been here?"

"2 days and I'm sure Danny will show you what I mean," Vlad said looking at the younger teen expectantly. Danny cringed knowing he had spent too much time in his human form back at the pond to be able to do it now. However against his better judgment he concentrated hard on the task at hand. Thankfully the rings of light past through his body and turned him human for a few seconds. After those few seconds Danny found himself easily tiring and transformed back. The older man just raised an eye brow in speculation.

"I-I can't maintain my human form for long sir," Danny answered truthfully and a bit warily.

Now Phillip Andrew Masters was not a man who trusted easily, but he did know his son was a great judge of character. He debated whether to trust his son's judgment on the case and finally decided he would. This ghost didn't seem to be malevolent in any case.

"Fine," he conceded.

Both the teens looked up in shock. Vlad had expected a fight and Danny had expected a very livid father. Even Mr and Mrs Foley had scolded Tucker after finding out he was associating with Danny Phantom. This was even after they admitted the ghost boy wasn't evil. It confused Danny to no end why Vlad's father would accept him just like that.

"Don't get me wrong ghost, you are still going to have to show yourself to my family and promise them no harm," Phillip said warily.

"Yes sir," Danny replied quickly and determinedly.

Vlad let out a sigh he hadn't known he was keeping in when his father had left the room. His eyes turned to the ghost he had accepted into his house. Danny and he had a lot of explaining to do.

"Are you ready?" Vlad asked.

"Hell no! I've never revealed my identity to so many people at once," Danny replied scared.

"I'm sure you can survive through it," Vlad said walking out the door as well.

When Danny flew down he heard the collective gasps of Vlad's two siblings. He couldn't help but look away in embarrassment of being gawked at.

"A ghost," Esther whispered.

"You were hiding a ghost in your room, Vlad!" Jason exclaimed.

Vlad and Danny started to become uncomfortable under their stares.

"Were you the one who cooked all those things for us?" Esther asked all of a sudden breaking the tense silence. 

"Yeah-" 

"A ghost cooking food… I have no idea what to say to any of this..." Jason mumbled speechless.

"Explain Vlad," was all Mr Phillip ordered.

"Well you see Danny had somehow managed to get himself into our barn one day and I met him there. He wanted me to point him out where he was and I told him. Quickly after that he left only to come back..." Vlad explained as he continued on with the whole story so far.

"So let me get this straight- you're away from home because your parents are ghost hunters?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

"And you came here because Vlad hadn't freaked out and called you evil."

"Yes."

"And you cooked for us because you felt like it?"

"Yes and why does everything come back to me being able to cook? Is it really that hard to believe a ghost can cook?" Danny asked exasperatedly.

"Ok ignore Jason for a second. You aren't malevolent at all right? I mean can you become malevolent at all?" Esther asked finally thinking of a useful question.

Danny paled and decided he would tell them a half-truth. He did not like talking about Dan. "Yeah if you ask me for the cause of my death I would lash out. You never ask a ghost how they died," Danny answered.

The rest of the night went by with Danny answering questions. By the end of it he felt like he had gotten to know Vlad's siblings a bit better.

"So you play the guitar," Danny noted as his attention went from Vlad to his brother.

"Yeah it's been a hobby of mine for a while. You heard me play didn't you?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Danny apologised.

"So I wasn't crazy when I heard someone clap," Jason smirked.

Finally after having dinner all of them went to their respective rooms and decided to have a night's sleep. Vlad and Danny were feeling mentally drained from the ordeal from before. Thankfully the family decided that things could go back to the way it was before except this time Danny didn't have to hide. Vlad dropped himself on the bed alongside Danny.

"Nice to know you can still live here," Vlad muttered.

"Yeah I would be lost without this place," Danny replied.

Vlad had somehow managed to fall asleep and Danny got a good look at his face. He looked like any other normal good looking teenager who had normal problems. He wondered how someone like this had turned into the future Vlad. His mind slowly went from him to his family. Despite knowing his obsession had redirected itself to Vlad, Danny was still part human and he missed his family dearly. The sad truth was that his life was ripped from him and he would eventually have to leave this place. He had never wanted to be in two places at once so much in his life.

Slowly he drifted off into a fitful sleep…

.

.

.

 **Ok this chapter was heaps fun to write. Danny and Vlad relationships are amazing. It can go in so many directions from love, to family, even to hate. I thought I'd try something different and make them best friends. There is going to be a story line to this. I'm currently writing it up like a maniac. Gosh I need a life. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Please R & R.**

 **Curry-llama out~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonds That Transcend Time 4

 **Chapter 4**

 **Thank you to all the people who reviewed my work so far. I don't really care if only three or four people do it as long as someone enjoys reading my work. So I personally thank anyone who reviewed my work. I started writing fanfiction to improve my grammar and spelling and I've officially achieved my goal. Now I'm just doing it because it's fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was kind of a bore to write**

.

.

.

Danny woke up feeling extremely comfortable for some reason. He opened his eyes to a very surprising sight. Here he was sleeping while Vlad embraced him. A blush made its way to his face but he decided he wouldn't pull away. He didn't feel like waking up the older teen anyway.

Vlad felt something stir underneath him. He had been dreaming about Danny. They had gone out for a night of fun and games.

"Vlad," Danny wheezed from underneath the older teen.

"Huh!" Vlad groaned jolting up. He found his bearings after a few seconds only to realise that it was Danny underneath him. Both teens blushed a deep crimson before quickly moving away from each other.

"We should probably go down for breakfast," Vlad mumbled.

"Yeah," Danny agreed awkwardly.

That's when the arguments began...

"You do realise you're going to be eating something that is absolutely going to do your body no good at all," the halfa deadpanned.

"But I love toast with Nutella!" Jason whined.

"Yes but that doesn't change the fact that it isn't nutritious at all. At least use whole grain bread," Danny scolded before his attention went to Esther "and put some fruits in that cereal or you won't get your fibre for the day."

Esther frowned and nudged Vlad. "Why'd you have to bring such a bossy ghost to the house?"

"He's not usually like this unless it comes to food," Vlad chuckled as he bit his apple. Danny looked at Vlad and nodded in approval. The halfa was currently looking at the disastrous breakfast in front of him. Danny wondered if he should wake up three hours early everyday just to make sure this chaotic family ate properly.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Mr Masters asked the ghost boy. Danny blinked and frowned.

"Well I actually don't need to eat more than one meal a day hence why that one meal has to be nutritious. Plus breakfast is when you need your energy," Danny explained.

The older man decided to keep his mouth shut and let Phantom yap away his orders. He decided this house needed someone who cared about their health since they had no mother to do it for them.

Danny sighed in resignation. No one but Vlad and Mr Masters bothered to have something relatively healthy. Danny had learnt the hard way that his body wouldn't function without the right nutrition every morning to fuel his ghost battles. A new found fire entered his eyes as Danny thought of all the glorious meals he would make with the spare time he had.

"You going to school?"

"Yes, and I suggest you don't speak to me when I leave the house," Vlad replied. Danny frowned with annoyance. He hated the fact that he had to hide himself but if he was going to do that then why not just make the most of it?

"Fine then," Danny huffed before flying away.

The ghost boy was not at all happy with how things played out. His secret was just exposed to Vlad's family after a day- he had expected to last at least a year! He couldn't argue that it would make life, or in his case, afterlife easier. Still he fought down the irritation and went to school like he had said he would.

The day went by with mundane studying and chatter both for Danny and Vlad. It was still a bit weird for the ghost boy to hide in a class room to learn. He was used to being the centre of attention during most of the lectures. There were people dorkier than him but somehow he was labelled by the class to be worthless. The nerds were smart, the jocks were handsome and sporty, the popular's were rich and good looking- but here he was a boyish faced child, very under-average, and with no redeeming qualities. And you wonder why he was bullied.

"Danny, I'm sorry about this morning," Vlad sighed.

"What do you mean? You aren't really sorry are you?" Danny replied a bit peeved as he flew in the direction of his new home. He had no clue why he took what Vlad said to heart but he did and that's the only thing he could think of at this point of time.

"Look I just didn't want people to look at me weirdly. I don't like attention," Vlad tried explaining.

Danny just raised a brow at that statement. Vlad not liking attention? What was the older teen saying? He loved attention more than anything. Deciding that he couldn't hold a grudge he decided to concede with that point.

"You're forgiven- but remember that ghosts have feelings too," Danny replied slightly irritated.

"Geeze you're like a whining girl-friend," Vlad remarked perplexed.

"And you're like an over-bearing child," Danny retorted.

"And you two act like a married couple," Esther butted in as she opened the door for the two stooges.

The three walked in chatting about what had happened that day. It seemed Danny had ended up making Vlad's life interesting in the end. The older teen paused as he remembered something he had read earlier. A haunting feeling rose in his chest but he pushed it back down and displayed his usual suave.

"What's wrong Vlad?" Danny asked as he noticed the sudden uneasy expression on his friend's face.

Vlad spun around a little too quickly as he was broken from his thoughts. He didn't mean to seem uneasy but sometimes it was hard to hide how you felt. Quickly putting on a half-hearted smile he tried to reassure that nothing was wrong.

"So where are you with Algebra?" he asked suddenly changing the topic.

"It's actually coming out pretty well… hey wait don't change the topic! You're hiding something from me. What is it?"

Vlad bit his lips and looked away. He didn't realise how attached he had become to the ghost but now he was regretting it. He hadn't made friends because he was afraid this would happen… just like it did with his mother. He was afraid they would leave his life. Family was one thing but a friend was someone you chose to accept and Vlad wasn't ready to lose another.

"Promise you won't laugh at me," he finally sighed as he looked Danny solemnly in the eyes.

"Ok…" Danny replied unsurely. The look on Vlad's face didn't seem pleasant.

"I've found a place where you could find that natural portal you were talking about," he finally admitted.

Joy rose in Danny's chest as he remembered his way back home. He could see his family again, his friends, and even Mr Lancer, although Danny would never say that out loud. Suddenly the joy died down as he remembered who else he would also see.

Vlad Plasmius.

This friendly encounter with Vlad would most likely be replaced with the one of hate and constant fighting. This wouldn't be the kind hearted best-friend but instead a man who hated his family and felt nothing but jealousy and hate. It just wouldn't be the same.

"What is it? Don't you want to go?" Vlad asked trying to be hopeful that Danny would say yes and stay.

"What are you talking about? I definitely want to go," Danny laughed nervously trying to hide his uneasy emotions. Although he had made friends with Vlad he knew his family was waiting for him back where he was _meant_ to be. This shouldn't have even happened but he didn't regret it one bit.

"Oh…" Vlad mumbled a bit crestfallen. He had hoped Danny would have said no and decided to stay here with him. He had been told by the boy that once he went in there he would never see him again. Vlad didn't quite like the idea but he had to let go if he truly loved Danny.

"But it looks like I'll be staying here another day or two," Danny quickly added with a cheeky grin. Vlad looked up in surprise before his face melded into a very similar smile to his best friend's.

Yes he could call Danny his best friend.

.

.

.

Danny quickly tired of school. It was hard enough having to do it when it was expected of you and you had no way around it… but doing it for the sake of doing it was a whole new level. Sure he wasn't bullied this time around but that was mainly because he didn't _exist_ according to the other students. Vlad was in final year and in a few weeks he would be having his tests and then his holidays. He didn't have time for the ghost boy and both knew it. Still Vlad was trying his best to spend as much time with Danny before he left.

"I bet you school will never change… even the cafeteria food," Danny mumbled to Vlad as he poked the sludge that wasn't worthy to be deemed edible.

"I hope it doesn't. All the new students should go through the pain and suffering I have been through," Vlad growled as he let the stress of the past few days overcome him.

"Wow Vlad, no need to get your panties in a knot," Danny laughed before he muttered; "Vlad must've cursed us. Probably why future schools are still the same."

"What about the future?" the frustrated teen asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"N-Nothing," Danny said quickly before he heard some giggles. Both teens turned around and saw a group of girls laughing.

"He's talking to himself"

"It's probably all that studying considering the insane marks he got"

"Isn't that Vlad? Doesn't his name sound kind of like a vampires?"

Danny was about to possess those girls out of anger when Vlad gave a glare at him… well where he thought he was anyway, considering Danny was currently invisible. Still it annoyed Danny that he couldn't just go out and protect Vlad. If Danny was one thing he was loyal to a friend.

"Don't talk about somebody like that," a blond girl reprimanded. Vlad suddenly turned red and decided to make a hasty retreat. Danny gawked at the scene unfolding in front of him. He hadn't seen this Star look alike before but he swore Vlad just blushed. Vlad never blushed; even for Maddie.

Danny followed invisibly behind his friend and found him behind the building looking highly flustered. If the ghost hadn't found himself in the past he would have thought he was dreaming.

"Who was that?" Danny snickered as he gave Vlad a sly grin.

"N-No one!" Vlad spluttered furiously.

"If I wasn't mistaken, I'd say that she was your crush," the halfa snickered as he took joy in watching Vlad squirm instead of him for once.

Vlad was about to retort when he saw the same blond girl running towards him holding a tray. She panted a bit as she laughed and held out a platter of cafeteria food. Vlad simply blinked in shock as he wondered if he was dreaming.

"You forgot your food," she wheezed as Vlad took the tray slowly. She couldn't help but notice Vlad's incredulous stare as he looked wide eyed at her. "Cat got your tongue?" she asked confused at the behaviour.

"N-no… I-I," Vlad spluttered trying to find the words to no avail.

Danny watched on barely hiding his laughter at first, but now it was just too painful to watch. He hadn't expected the future playboy billionaire, to have had lived a childhood afraid to talk to his infatuations. He decided to relieve the poor man of his torture and took control of his body.

"Thank you," Danny said politely as he took the tray. "It was kind of you to stick up for me. I was having such a hard time studying I just started ranting my problems to myself. It helps relieve the stress," Danny lied professionally.

The blond giggled as Danny sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in habit. He couldn't believe he possessed Vlad to help him get a date.

"Well I'm glad that I helped. I think I should be heading back now," she said politely.

"Wait, I need to repay the favour… How about I take you out for some burgers? It's only fair that I give you some help too," Danny asked confidently trying to use Vlad's natural good looks to his advantage. He noticed it worked when the blond smiled and blushed slightly at the thought.

"There's no need," she replied suddenly shy.

"I insist. Plus it'll sure beat cafeteria food," Danny insisted trying to keep the same distance so as to not frighten her into thinking he wanted her for her looks.

"O-Ok… I'll meet you today at 5pm," she nodded before she waved her goodbye and hastily retreated.

Danny watched her leave in amusement before he took himself out of Vlad's body. Vlad looked as red as a tomato.

"I didn't take you for the shy guy," Danny snorted with mirth.

"Y-You asked her out!"

"Yeah, you like her don't you?" Danny asked back with a twinkle in his eyes.

Vlad's initial anger receded before it turned to one of shock. He hadn't managed to ask Catherine out since his elementary days. He was never the kind to have different infatuations. Once he chose someone, no matter how hard to obtain, he would love them for a long time. That however didn't help the fact that he was too scared to ask her out, let alone have a decent chat.

"I didn't take you to be someone who's scared to talk to women," Danny poked as he snickered in amusement. Watching Vlad become flustered was so much fun. No wonder why future Vlad did it often to him. Danny had a new found sympathy to having Tucker poke at him and Sam.

As his thoughts moved to his future friends, Danny realised his predicament. He looked at the flustered Vlad sadly as he remembered the fact that he would have to leave. Clockwork would undoubtedly erase any memory of him being here. It hurt him to realise that and it also felt good to know he would have his friends back.

"I'm going to die tonight," Vlad whined in a very un-Vlad like way.

Danny chuckled at his friend's predicament. "At least you have a chance now. I'll have to help you though," the halfa said with a sage like nod as he looked Vlad over.

"Danny you're creeping me out," Vlad mumbled as he suddenly felt self-conscious at his friend's scrutinising looks.

The bell suddenly rung marking the end of lunch and Vlad was grateful that he could focus on something he could maintain a semblance of dignity with; study.

"We'll talk about the date after school," Danny quickly said with a glint in his eye before he turned invisible.

Vlad sighed… This was not going to be good

.

.

.

"Nope, try this on," Danny said chucking a dark green shirt and some light blue jeans Vlad's way.

Esther giggled as she helped Vlad prepare some clothes. Jason was always of on some date or another but Vlad never managed to find one. She couldn't be prouder of her little brother.

Danny however was having a hard time figuring out what to get Vlad to wear. He didn't know what the late 70's fashion was like but he had a general idea. Honestly if he wore these kinds of clothes in the future it would be a miracle if he wasn't bullied, but this wasn't the future. He tried getting Vlad as many bright colours as possible without making it scream retard.

"Why can't I just go in my normal clothes?" Vlad asked with a small whine.

"Vlad do you want Catherine to get turned off?" Danny asked dryly.

"I suppose not… but my clothes don't look ugly," he defended.

"They don't but when it's a date if you wear something you usually do you won't make your partner feel special. Trust me on this Vlad. I dated a girl once and I wore my normal clothes only to be punched in the face and left in the dirt," Danny shuddered as he remembered his first date with Sam. She hadn't been particularly happy about that but he made it up to her after a while.

"Now why don't you tuck that in and try this belt on?" Esther suggested as she picked up more clothing.

Vlad groaned… This wasn't going to be good

.

.

.

Danny watched silently as he flew behind his best friend. For some reason he was sure he felt more nervous than Vlad was. Vlad had called and picked a pizza restaurant that didn't scream cheap or posh. It was right in the middle which Danny considered perfect for a get-to-know-each other-date.

Suddenly he turned around to see Catherine come up a bit hastily like she didn't want to miss a second of her date. Danny smiled as he realised that the two probably had it in for each other without even knowing. Good thing he took over Vlad's body when he did.

"H-hello Catherine," Vlad stumbled as he looked everywhere but at her.

"Please just call me Cath," she offered just as awkwardly.

Danny looked at the two and face palmed. He hadn't seen anyone act so awkwardly. He didn't have that problem with Sam as far as he remembered so he flew down beside Vlad and decided to give him advice.

"Invite her in. Quickly," Danny urged as he whispered loudly in Vlad's ears.

Vlad suddenly jolted and decided to follow his best-friend's instructions. "How a-about we go in?" he offered as he led her into the restaurant.

The two sat down as normally as they could before the waiter came and gave them the menu. Vlad quickly opened it up happy to have something to look at that didn't make him turn crimson red.

"Ask her what she wants," Danny whispered after he rolled his eyes.

"What do you plan on ordering?" he asked following Danny's orders without question. He was so grateful right now that Danny could turn invisible or he would've still been fumbling outside making a fool of himself.

"Hmm… I'm a big fan of sea food," she admitted.

"What about a prawn and chorizo pizza?" Vlad offered having a great taste in food… although he could barely make anything edible.

"That sounds nice. So what are you ordering?" she asked back.

"I'm not a fan of meat so I'll just go with vegetarian," Vlad said smiling fondly at her. Somehow it didn't feel so hard to talk to her anymore. She wasn't as distant as she seemed now that he talked to her. Of course her vibrant hazel eyes and her perfectly messy blond hair that added to his earlier nervousness, meant very little now. He decided that when he got behind the fact that she was pretty, (sorry beautiful) that she was just as easy to talk to as anyone else. Feeling a new found confidence Vlad decided to push forward the conversation to something other than pizza.

"So are you going to major in the visual arts field in university?" Vlad asked remembering back to everything he knew so far about his secret crush.

"Yes, and you want to be a dentist, don't you?" she asked back with a knowing smirk.

It's was Vlad's turn to be surprised. He had hardly told many people about that but somehow Catherine had picked up on it.

"That was my dream up until a year or so ago," he admitted feeling slightly embarrassed.

"What do you want to be now?" she asked.

"I don't know… that's probably why I'm studying so hard right now. If I get the best marks I can be anything," the teen answered truthfully as he was reminded of his predicament.

Danny watched with a small smile at the suddenly normal interaction. The two had gotten over their initial awkwardness and started up a civil conversation. It made him feel happy to see Vlad finally getting the attention of another girl. He didn't care if he messed up time itself with what he was doing. It would be worth it if Vlad finally found the love he craved for all those years in the future. This time Danny was just glad it wasn't with his future, or in this case, present mother.

After a while of chit chat Danny was becoming bored. Vlad seemed to have it all under control and all this pizza was making him a bit jealous. It seemed a bit unfair that he didn't get to eat it… although it is unhealthy…

Danny looked around the red little restaurant with a bit of nervousness. This place reminded him of the nasty burger in so many ways. It wasn't the level of richness that was the same, you could argue this was a much richer firm, but the people. Everyone was chatting idly and it reminded him of the times when Tucker and Sam were with him. Even if he did end up going to the future would he be able to do this again? He was having a hard enough time maintaining his human form for more than an hour or so. How would he live with his parents like this? He might as well just proclaim he became a ghost.

"This is bad," Danny mumbled as he quickly snitched a piece of meat-lovers from some randoms plate before making his way outside to eat it.

Making his way out Danny transformed into a human and started munching on the pizza to cheer himself up. It wasn't often now that he could maintain his human form but when he did he made sure he enjoyed the senses he once took for granted.

"You look a bit lonely for someone in a park. Are you new around these parts?"

Danny turned around and saw a face he didn't think he would see. Those features…

"Harriet Chin," she introduced as she held out her hand. Danny tried to control his shock but he didn't think he could. Dumbfounded, he reached out and shook.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," she chuckled.

"G-ghost? I've never seen a ghost in my life!" Danny blurted out before he realised he might've been acting weird. He sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair. "I'm sorry, you reminded me of someone I knew," he apologised trying to regain his composure.

Harriet raised a brow at the random outburst but decided to leave it be. "So are you knew here," she asked again.

"Yeah, I'm visiting family here for a while," Danny lied.

"Oh that's cool. We hardly get new people here but it's cool when we do. Do you want me to show you around?" she asked.

"That would be awesome," Danny replied in a daze. He couldn't believe this was happening. Harriet may have been older than him but he didn't think she would take interest in him like this all of a sudden. Somehow he knew it wasn't because she liked what she saw.

Harriet wondered the same thing Danny was. She had initially turned around to see a boy who felt eerily familiar. She couldn't place where exactly she had met him but she felt compelled to find out.

Danny gulped… this wasn't going to be comfortable

.

.

.

Vlad had began to relax even more in Catherine's presence. He hadn't felt so at ease with anybody else. She didn't find it weird that he wanted to be a dentist; she didn't mind the fact that he was an obsessed packers fan; and most of all he felt like there was no reason to be someone else for her. He was so relaxed, in fact, that he didn't notice Danny leaving.

"I can't believe you told of your own dad," she laughed.

"Have you seen the way that man eats? He can eat a whole cow in a day. It's a wonder our stock hasn't already been reduced to a pile of bones in a dumpster," Vlad snorted as an image of his dad eating way too much crossed his mind.

"Well you could say my dad's the same," Cath laughed as she silently challenged Vlad.

"Oh really?" Vlad retorted accepting the untold challenge.

"Yeah, my dad managed to eat 6 large pizzas all in one meal," she smirked.

"No," Vlad muttered utterly shocked.

"Yes. And they were stuffed crusts too," she added with a victorious smile.

There was a short silence before the two of them starting laughing. Once the two got themselves together Vlad couldn't help but notice how beautiful Catherine was. Unknown to him she was thinking around the same lines. There was calm warmth that glowed brightly in the two as they stared at each other.

"We should do this again," she suggested with a smile.

"I still need to give you some cafeteria food remember?" Vlad joked before he paid for the food.

The two walked outside in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. Both had small smiles on their faces and both quietly thought back to all of the things they had talked of together. Vlad decided it was about time he let out those bottled thoughts.

"Cath"

Said blond turned to look at him. "Vlad," she acknowledged.

"Do you remember back in grade 6 when you beat up those bullies who were calling me a vampire?"

"Yeah, you were such a fragile thing back then," she giggled.

"Ever since that day I modelled my strength after yours. I wanted to be as brave and strong as you were and I pushed those bullies away because of you," Vlad reminisced.

Catherine was taken back. She had difficulty remembering those days but she remembered the sudden change in Vlad's behaviour before he became a recluse. She noticed the looks he gave her but she didn't have the courage to talk to him other than when she saw people picking on him. Much to her displeasure she didn't know how to communicate her thoughts and make friends like most other people.

"You became brave… I saw you push those bullies away," she smiled before a frown graced her face. "But you never made any friends," she added sadly. _Not even with me_ she thought.

"My mother died shortly after that," Vlad whispered loud enough to be heard. Catherine gasped as she tried to get a good look at Vlad's face. She had expected him to be crying but instead he had smiled the most genuine smile she had ever seen.

"She died happy because I found my strength. You were the one that helped me find that strength. You were the one that made my mother happy," he whispered as he hugged her.

Catherine found herself melting in his embrace. She didn't know such words could make her feel so joyous. She wished this moment would've lasted forever. Sadly every good thing, or in this case a hug, had to come to an end.

Vlad laughed… this _was_ a good day.

.

.

.

 **I positively, absolutely, loved writing this chapter! I let my imagination run so wild it ended up like a romance novel. Did you like the VladxCath relationship? I didn't know whether I should've made a canon character like Harriet fall in love with him. I just don't want to make it seem like the only person in Vlad's life were the ones aired in Canon.**

 **I still wanted to introduce Canon characters though so I ended up putting Harriet in the middle of it. It wasn't initially planned but it's actually pretty cool. Danny will be meeting a lot more cameos in the future before he goes to the Ghost Zone. But getting to Clockwork will definitely NOT be the end of the story. I can promise you that much. Hope you like it so far XD**

 **R & R please!**

 **Curry-llama out~**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonds That Transcend Time 5

 **Chapter 5**

 **Ok before I get into the story I would like to thank violet-snowflake, sailorlyoko4life, Danny Phantom Overlord, and Kimera20 for reviewing my work. I appreciate it when people take their time to review my work and let me know how I'm doing. Hands out to you guys. And I'd also like to thank anyone who is reading or Fav/Following this story.**

 **Ok onto the story now. I'm sure you'll like this chapter. There's going to be a lot of drama.**

.

.

.

"Where were you?" Vlad asked as he yawned and slumped down on the bed. The nights cool breeze sent a shiver down his spine as he looked out of the window. The truth was for once his mind wasn't on work, or family, or even Danny. He had wandered off to a world where he imagined living every day with Catherine.

Danny noticed the far off looking in Vlad's eyes and chuckled. He remembered his own experience with Sam. She had captured his heart and taken his mind hostage for more than just a few seconds. Unlike Paulina, Valerie, or even Star, Sam had taken something he knew was much more special. Thoughts of Sam made Danny smile as he remembered he'd be seeing her again when he went back to the original time line.

That wouldn't bode well with Vlad…

The light mood suddenly turned sour as he remembered he'd be leaving Vlad for good if he were to get to Clockwork. Of course there was the older Vlad, but it just wouldn't be the same. That would've been the misguided, obsessive, fruit-looped Vlad, not the kind, flustered friend he had made in a few short days. Oh, what would he give to live in two separate time lines at once right now.

"I met a nice girl called Harriet Chin today. Sadly my time as a human lasts about an hour or two max, so I had to cut the trip short," I sighed, wishing that my body would somehow just be normal again.

"A friend or a potential interest?" Vlad asked with a sly smile.

"I'd say friend. Plus she's about your age Vlad," Danny mumbled with a scrunched up face.

Vlad laughed at the funny expression on Danny's face. Somehow the roles had reversed yet again and now Danny would get the full throttle of mock. It was funny how karma worked right?

Yet again Danny's mood sunk as he was reminded that he would be leaving soon. He looked at the young Vlad and sighed. He hadn't yet been disfigured with ecto-acne; he hadn't yet been betrayed by his best friend; he hadn't even met Maddie; his hair was black not white; but most of all the creases on his face from anger and worry hadn't become so prominent yet.

"You're looking blue," Vlad pointed out with worry.

"N-nah it's nothing," Danny nervously chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"It's because we're going to the natural portal tomorrow right?"

Danny simply nodded and looked at anything except for Vlad. He suddenly wished he hadn't come here in the first place. He didn't want to have to leave Vlad to his lonely and depressing fate. He needed to tell Vlad. He needed to tell him what actually happened to him. How his future self was the reason he was stuck in the past and how he wouldn't remember the time he had with him.

"Vl-"

"You're not coming back," he interrupted.

"No… no I'm not," Danny agreed.

Before Danny could explain why Vlad stopped him by putting a hand on his mouth. He wasn't having Danny tell him that he preferred to be with someone else before he left. He'd prefer it if he didn't know the reason at all.

"Don't tell me why. I don't want to know… but make one last dinner for all of us," he smiled.

"Of course, considering there's still going to be one last breakfast and one last lunch right?" Danny retorted with hidden mirth.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Vlad replied with an infinitely large grin.

.

.

.

The table wasn't as happy as Danny imagined it would be. The lights were on, there was potato salad, spiced orange roast chicken, and tomato rice, but all that delicious looking food did nothing to put a smile on Esther and Jason's face. Even Phillip Masters had a resigned look.

"So you're leaving tomorrow to the ghost zone," Esther sighed.

"Yeah"

"And you won't be coming back?" Jason asked hoping Danny would say no.

"Yeah"

Suddenly the table went back to an awkward silence. Danny looked at the people his obsession had shifted to and felt lost. He needed to protect them but by leaving he was only going to cause them pain. At times like this he wished he had accepted Plasmius as a master so he could learn duplicating.

"Well don't be looking sad everybody! If Danny's leaving it must be because he needs to find his peace or something. Isn't that what ghosts do?" Jason asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey! I resent that. I still have unfinished business to attend to here," Danny growled albeit playfully.

"Yeah, he went on a date today," Vlad chided sneakily only to get an indignant cry from Danny. Vlad playfully decided to stop Danny from talking by putting a hand over his mouth

"With who!" Esther perked up.

"Harriet Chin. Hey isn't she in your English class?" Vlad put in.

"Oh my god, yes she is. Danny I didn't know you were into older girls," Esther exclaimed shocked.

"It wasn't a date!" Danny finally exclaimed as he phased through Vlad's hand.

His face must have been tomato red because the whole table started laughing at his expense. Danny spluttered unable to find the words to make a snarky comeback. Vlad snickered and patted Danny on the shoulder.

"What comes around goes around," he chuckled as revenge played out for all the previous teasing.

Danny simply bit down the embarrassment knowing he had it coming. Still he couldn't help but feel happy that the food he had cooked wasn't going into unhappy stomachs. However time went by and soon the two found themselves back in bed. Danny faced Vlad and grinned.

"Today was fun," he mumbled slightly sleepy.

"Yeah"

"I'm going to miss you"

"I know"

"Good night"

"Good night"

With that being said the two teenagers fell into a fitful sleep.

.

.

.

"You two love birds are at it again," Danny snickered as he watched Vlad watch Cath from afar. The two had taken to suddenly being shy during school time.

"What does it matter to you," Vlad said irritated.

"I'm leaving today so I won't be able to help you so I need to fix up your problems now," the halfa pointed out.

"I can fix my own problems," Vlad replied slightly peeved that a younger boy needed to help him with his love life.

"Sure you can. That's why you keep looking at her instead of actually being in her pants," Danny joked only to have Vlad turn crimson red at the prospect.

"I-Is that all you think of?" he asked looking in the invisible ghost's general direction.

"Nope, considering my ghost half controls my otherwise uncontrollable hormones. You on the other hand don't have a ghost half (yet) and I swear your pants were wet this morning," the halfa snickered enjoying Vlad squirming because of him. He wondered why he had been stuck with an older Vlad most of his life when younger Vlad was much more fun to tease.

"I don't need your help. I can do this myself," he growled raising his voice a little too high only to have everyone around him look at him in surprise. Danny laughed quietly as Vlad received a few weirded out glances at his sudden outburst. Somehow this only proved to make the older teen more motivated to prove the ghost boy wrong.

Vlad suddenly started moving towards Cath until he happened to stand next to her. She turned to look at him in surprise before she giggled at his cute behaviour. Vlad blushed and managed to turn around and look at her. Most of her friends had decided to give the two some room and instead chose to sit behind them and watch the two interact.

"Yesterday was fun," she pointed out with a small smile.

"Let's do it again," Vlad agreed.

"How about tonight?" Cath asked giving him a playful nudge.

Vlad was about to agree when he remembered that today he would be seeing Danny of at the natural portal he had found. "I can't do it today. I'm seeing a very close friend of," Vlad apologised.

"Close, eh? I need to meet this friend before he leaves," Cath replied quickly. She hadn't thought Vlad had any friends. He seemed like a loner. She assumed that he only ever spoke to his family so it was no wonder why she was interested in this friend of his.

Vlad smiled sadly. "I'm afraid we wouldn't have time for that."

Cath looked at Vlad only to see a distraught look on his face and hugged him. Danny however was becoming irritated. He knew there were decisions in the past that he didn't like to make, but they were for trivial things such as cancelling a movie because of a ghost attack… this wasn't something he wanted to choose.

Thankfully the bell broke the dark thoughts on both sides. Danny followed Vlad this time instead of taking the junior courses. This was the last time he could see the older teen work and he wouldn't miss it for anything. The course flew over his head but he didn't pay the teacher any mind. He took to delving into his own angst for once.

Sadly the time at school came to an end just as quickly. Danny quietly grumbled to himself at his own expense. He felt that he had the right to brood after being presented with two alternatives just as good as each other. Being in two places at once never seemed like such a good prospect in his whole life.

Plus there was also the matter that his obsession had somehow redirected itself to Vlad of all people. Now Danny felt even more torn apart trying to reject his own will… It wasn't as easy as it sounded.

"You take care in the ghost zone, ok," Vlad said a little sadly as he walked into the forest where he had originally spotted the natural portal.

"I will but I'm going to miss you," Danny sighed.

"Me too"

Danny hugged Vlad as he melted into his warmth. He had always felt cold but whenever his special people hugged him it was the most unexplainable feeling of happiness. Danny turned to look at the green dormant portal. The once eerie glow now seemed more familiar than the ominous sight it once was.

"I guess I'll be leaving then…"

"Yeah"

Vlad said his awkward goodbye as he watched his best-friend disappear into the portal. He stood there motionless. Thoughts of the recent few days flooded his mind. His seemingly normal, quiet, and boring life was transformed by his encounter with the young ghost. His family had finally had a healthy meal, he had opened up to someone, and Danny had helped him get the love of his life. Danny had given him everything he wanted in just the span of a week.

So he just faced the despised green portal with an expression of mourning.

.

.

.

Much to Danny's surprise the ghost zone happened to look exactly the same. The green and purple maze of ectoplasm still felt like the ageless contemporary piece of art it was before. Sure there were a few lairs here and there that the halfa knew didn't exist at this point of time, but most of the ones he knew existed. So he followed the well versed map in his head with the sudden excitement of meeting his family after a long week.

Making his way quickly into the recesses of the ghost zone, Danny tried hastily to find Clockwork's lair. The man had made himself a tower of time unseen by the eye unless Clockwork willed it. Danny knew for sure that Clockwork would never purposefully leave him be considering he had taken it on himself to be a guardian of sorts to him.

"There it is," Danny said with relief as he saw the initially looming tower which now looked more friendly and inviting than ever.

Opening the large wooden door, Danny walked in hastily and made his way through the twists and turns of the random corridors and stairs. Gears hummed and creaked as they turned to an erratic but somehow melding tune that echoed timelessly. He didn't have time to appreciate the organised mess that Clockwork had spun up along with his existence.

"Clockwork!" Danny greeted, excitedly.

"It's good to see you Danny," the time ghost replied with a kind smile as he turned into a child.

"Do you have a way for me to-"

"-Get back to your original time line," Clockwork finished for him with a knowing smile.

Danny scratched the back of his head sheepishly and remembered that the Clockwork practically knew everything. However when Clockwork wore a frown, Danny knew he was going to get bad news.

"I can't let you go back to the future"

Time froze for Danny as a million different emotions stampeded his head. Shock turned to hate, hate turned to anger, and that anger channelled into a furies cry.

"Can't or won't?!" Danny growled angrily as he launched towards the ghost of time. Clockwork simply let the boy grab him so as to not anger him further.

"I _can't,_ Danny"

"What do you mean can't? You're the ghost master of time for Pariah's sake! You can do anything! You saved my parents, and my friends from the nasty burger explosion! You interfered! Why can't you do it now?" Danny raged.

"Trust me Daniel, I want to have you go back too but are you willing to kill Vlad for it?" Clockwork asked silencing the boy. Clockwork gently pried Danny's hands of his collar as he decided to answer the unasked questions. "Yes Danny, you will _kill_ him if you go back. You weren't meant to go back in time. You changed far too much and now you've somehow created an alternate time line. Of course there are millions of other different ways your story can go but this wasn't supposed to happen."

"W-What do you mean?" Danny asked with hidden fear.

"Danny, there are infinite timelines. There are thousands of timelines where you're a hero and thousands where you are a villain. There are also thousands where you don't even exist. After all each action has a consequence and you can figure out the rest," Clockwork explained as he eyed the distraught boy carefully.

"But then what's wrong with one more?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Time travellers who've changed too much cannot go back to their intended time because they simply don't exist"

Danny let it sink in with silent torment. Clockwork had practically just told him he didn't exist anymore in the future. Suddenly it dawned onto him as to why…

"It's because there's another me in my current future isn't it?" Danny stated more than asked.

Clockwork nodded with a sad smile. Danny had officially put himself in a very undesirable position by ignoring future Vlad's warning on the artefact that caused this whole mess. The halfa slumped onto the ground as an overbearing tiredness threatened to overwhelm him.

"I should warn you Danny that the consequences of your actions far outweigh the burden of simply being stuck back in time. You have essentially placed yourself in a position akin to Dan Phantom," Clockwork continued only to see Danny's previous anger roused by the name mentioned.

"I'm nothing like Dan!" Danny growled as his eyes glowed brighter.

"No you aren't," Clockwork agreed before he continued, "but you are in a similar situation to him… now that you are a being outside of time."

Danny jolted up, all tiredness forgotten, as those words left Clockwork's mouth. Never in his life had he expected such a response. He couldn't find the words to speak.

"I'm sure you've noticed the minor inconvenience that your human half is presenting. It is simply because a ghost is much more capable than a human at maintaining a durable form. As such you are to be placed under my care.

"Under your care-" Danny finally mumbled.

"-A teacher of sorts. Of course I have no need for a successor considering I am immortal… but an assistant perhaps," Clockwork offered.

He knew eventually that this would happen. He knew that at least one of the many Danny's would happen to stumble his way through the time stream and end up bound by time itself. However this would only make things interesting considering that anyone out of time had an unknown fate according to Clockwork.

"You want to train me on how to use my powers," Danny mumbled unable to process all the things he had learnt in a few short minutes with the time lord.

"Wait that means… You know what I don't want to know anymore. I can understand travelling back in time… I've done that one twice now, but being stuck in the past is a completely different thing altogether. Now you're telling me that I'm outside of time itself," Danny growled with a frustrated plea.

"It's a lot to take in at once," Clockwork admitted.

"I'm not immortal or anything am I?" Danny asked aghast at the idea.

"Unfortunately no"

Danny didn't understand why Clockwork found that unfortunate. He certainly thought it was ideal that he wouldn't have to live thousands of years only to watch everyone he loved die. Clockwork however sensed his train of thought and sighed.

"Danny, you're a ghost," he said simply as if that would explain everything.

"Yeah, what are you getting at?" Danny asked before he realised what Clockwork was suggesting. If Danny could turn pale in his ghost form he would be as white as a sheet right now. It hadn't dawned on him until now that ghosts could live for a very, very, very _long_ time. That didn't mean he was immortal but it certainly implied that he wouldn't be moving on any time soon.

"That's right. I suggest you go back to the human world and stick around your current obsession. It isn't healthy for a ghost to go against one and although you love your family, right now you need someone else"

Danny wiped the tears that spilled from his eyes. He wasn't one to cry but when a situation called for it he did what any other human did. He felt sad, angry… but somehow relieved. Somewhere out there, there was another Danny who was going to be born… who was going to live with a family and have beautiful friends. He had been ripped of the opportunity but he was presented with another just as pleasing.

The Masters family may not have been blood tied to him but they had been hospitable and much more accepting than the Fenton's in the two years that Danny had his powers. Right now he was mourning for the loss of his life, but he wasn't going to do it alone. He had people who cared about him. He had Vlad.

.

.

.

Vlad swirled on his chair and bit his pen. His thoughts had been all over the place but most were on the ghost boy that just left. Cath couldn't even capture a single one of his thoughts at the moment. Everything felt so wrong… so out of place without Danny. Having only lived in the farm house for about a week, Vlad wondered how someone had come to affect him so much.

From the moment he had met the ghost boy he had felt a connection to him. He had felt a desire to befriend him. Where that urge came from Vlad could only guess, but he couldn't place a finger around how familiar Danny felt even when they had first met. It was almost like he was meant to know the ghost and had somehow had a long tedious relationship with him previously.

"He's gone," Vlad sighed as he buried his head on the table. Homework could wait right now…

"Vlad"

Vlad jolted up at the familiar but somehow sad voice. He instantly swirled on his chair and was shocked to see Danny. Although the ghost was crying Vlad couldn't help but feel slightly happy that he was back. Pushing away those selfish thoughts quickly Vlad jumped up and embraced the ghost.

Danny gripped Vlad like he was going to disappear. Somehow the glaring pain in his heart seemed to recede gradually as he let it out.

"I-I c-couldn't go b-back," he sobbed harder.

Vlad hugged tighter as he stroked the younger teen's hair in soothing circles. "Why?"

"I w-wasn't allowed. I-I broke t-the rules," Danny wheezed unable to tell Vlad the real reason.

Vlad didn't pry further. He hadn't asked Danny about his circumstance and Danny hadn't asked him about his. He was going to respect his privacy until he wanted to tell him himself.

"How about I tuck you in bed?" Vlad asked gently. Any other day Danny would have punched him for suggesting something so childish but today he didn't have the strength or the will… today simply nodded. He would let Vlad take his weight for him… no matter how selfish it sounded.

.

.

.

 **Ok I apologise for the short chapter. From now on I'm sure the intended story line will play out. There's more to this story than just Danny going back in time. Of course Danny will piece things together about people's life choices in the future when he learns about their story in the past. That's what I intended all along. I wanted to give every single character a back story that wasn't given to them in the canon. I will be exploring other back stories in the future. It'll be Harriet Chin's back story next and I might just make her fall for Danny because of** **fireangle's** **request.**

 **Pairings are up to reviews in all honesty. The only pairing that I've made and I'm currently going with is Vlad X Cath but if you want to suggest who Danny should fall for I'll allow for it. Here are the people he can fall for.**

 **Harriet Chin**

 **Pamela Manson (Sam's mother)**

 **Elizabeth Grey (Valerie's mother)**

 **Amber McLain (Ember McLain)**

 **Of course if you have any other non OC suggestions I can take those as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonds That Transcend Time 6

 **Chapter 6**

 **Ok new chapter here. I'll be updating a lot this week considering my internet maxed out because I was playing way too much online shooters on the Xbox. Now my parents are pissed with me and I'm stuck doing the only fun thing I can think of. I hope you like the story so far. It's been a blast writing it. There are so many ways things can go with the circumstance Danny has found himself in. There will be a lot more cameo's up ahead as I introduce key characters from Danny's future.**

.

.

.

Danny sat on the school roof in utter boredom. How could he join a gym class anyway… not that he wanted to. The fact remained that he was feeling invisible… ok he was technically invisible. It hurt him regardless to know that he would be having minimal interaction with anyone his age, considering all of them were alive and he wasn't. Sure he wasn't completely dead but he felt like he was. Having to stay a ghost for 90% of the time now, Danny almost felt like he was in fact _completely_ dead.

Sighing he straightened out his black hoodie. He had asked Phillip Masters to buy him some normal looking street clothes. Although it didn't hide the fact that he glowed and had electric green eyes, it eased the pain of knowing he wasn't going to be normal again. He was a being out of time after all.

Right now his thoughts had travelled to how he would break it to Vlad that he was from the future, where he is a lonely man who really needs a cat. He didn't think it would bode well for anybody to hear that their future self was going to be lonely and half dead. The only plus side was that Vlad happened to be a billionaire philanthropist, but that hardly constituted as condolence.

"Ghost!"

Danny jerked at the sudden remark and wondered how a human had spotted him all the way up on the roof. Then it occurred to him that the voice almost had that ethereal echo to it that only emanated from a ghost. He jerked towards the sound and was greeted with a purple ghost wearing something that looked like his parent's wardrobe gone wrong. Said ghost took out a pistol worthy to be wielded by Marvin the Martian himself. (A character from looney tunes)

"And who are you meant to be? The ghost zone's second greatest hunter?" Danny mocked although he was excited at the prospect of a battle after weeks of silence.

"Second? I'm the greatest hunter! I'm the greatest ghost hunter to be precise!" the ghost yelled with pride.

"Wait a minute… ghost hunter? You?" the halfa scoffed. Why would a ghost hunt a ghost… Oh wait a second he used to do that too didn't he? Now Danny felt sheepish.

"Yes me! Now tell me why you are causing mischief to these poor human school children?" the ghost asked with a strained voice. Danny almost wondered if this could constitute as a children's tv show with the comical way this ghost hunter's ghost was talking.

"Ok wait a minute here, I wasn't causing any sort of mischief. In fact I was just sitting here minding my own business until you shot at me and burnt a hole in this roof," Danny pointed at the tiles next to him in exasperation.

"Then mind telling me where that damage came from?" the ghost challenged as he pointed behind him.

Danny turned towards where the ghost was pointing and noticed the destruction on the field as it led into the forest.

"That wasn't me," he defended.

"You're lying! Everyone knows you can't trust a ghost!"

"You _are_ a ghost," Danny pointed out clearly not understanding how anything the ghost said made sense.

"That's not important," the ghost waved of before he continued, "what is important is that you ghosts have caused enough mischief in the human realm. It is time I return you to where you belong!"

Danny was about to comment on how silly this all was when the purple ghost decided to start shooting at him. The halfa sprang up in a defensive position ready to fight when he realised that this particular ghost had absolutely no aim at all. The ecto-blasts harmlessly shot past him.

"Stand still so I can shoot you!" the ghost boomed.

"I _have_ been standing still," Danny groaned annoyed. He wondered if this ghost seriously thought it could go up against him with its horribly bad aim. The ghost continued shooting unable to land a single hit on the very still and irritated Danny. The halfa's attention then went to the forest beyond. The trees had caved in suggesting that the ghost who had destroyed the football field had run into the forest. This didn't make any sense. _Why would a malevolent ghost run_ away _from humans_ Danny wondered?

"This is going nowhere," Danny mumbled as he decided he would show this stupid ghost that he hadn't been the one who caused the damage. Of course he could have easily used the thermos he carried back to the past with him, but he knew if this ghost was anything like The Box Ghost and Skulker, it would be persistent.

Danny flew down to the field making his way to the forest. He rolled his eyes as the ghost behind him shot and missed… _yet again_. The hunter was causing more damage than the prey he claimed to have wrecked the field. This whole situation was beyond ironic.

"Why you fiend, get back here and face justice for your crimes!" the ghost hunter's ghost yelled angrily.

"If by justice you mean by finding out who the real culprit is then I've already found my justice," Danny pointed out dryly as he stopped in his tracks and pointed at the large unknown creature wreaking the forest, which were accompanied by angry growls.

The ghost hunter's ghost stopped in his track and directed his attention to the large creature. "Well good lad, it seems we have the culprit," he pointed like it was actually he who had found out the truth. Danny groaned and ran a hand through his face in frustration. He didn't think even the box ghost could be this annoying.

"Why don't we team up and fight it?" Danny offered.

"I know, why don't we team up and fight it!" the ghost repeated before it turned to the beast and started firing ecto-blasts.

"But that's just what I said… never mind," Danny growled as he tried to forget what just happened. He was seriously pissed now and he thanked whatever deity up there that he was provided with a large, snarling stress-reliever.

The beast turned around once the ghost hunter's ghost finally got a hit on him. Danny finally took a good look at the beast before him and felt something off about it. His thoughts were cut of as it crashed its unnaturally large hands onto the ground. Danny pivoted to the right as he took a good look at the scaly body that excreted some sort of green mucus. Throwing a few shots at the creature Danny noticed that the otherwise harmful ecto-plasm wasn't doing any damage at all.

Taking to a change of tactics, Danny used his ice powers instead and managed to pin a strong shard of ghostly ice through one of its feet. Quickly he did it to the other four limbs and one more to the thrashing tail. The job had given him quite a few bruises, most from the ghost hunter's ghost's badly aimed shots which somehow hit him instead of his intended target.

"Good job partner. I have safely put down this fiend," the purple ghost exclaimed proudly although he didn't do much at all.

Danny let out a warning growl which was easily ignored by the other ghost. The halfa took a few breathers and forced himself to calm down. He wouldn't let a low-level ghost grate on his nerves. He would keep his calm even if his patience was tested to its limits.

Turning to the problem at hand, Danny bent over the snarling creature and touched its scales. The creature instantly reared only to have the ice shards tear at its skin further causing it to bleed. _Wait bleed? Ghost's don't bleed_ Danny thought as he took a few samples of blood and what he presumed to be ectoplasm from the creatures scales.

"We need to return it back to the ghost zone," Danny stated as he took out his thermos.

"No we need to kill it," the other ghost growled as he took out his weapon.

"We can't kill it! Killing a ghost will erase its existence!" he growled back suddenly seeing a much more malevolent side to the otherwise harmless ghost. Before he could say anymore his enhanced senses picked up on the sound of human feet.

"It doesn't matter we need to leave now. Humans are coming," the halfa whispered harshly as he grabbed the purple ghost's hands and turned both of them invisible before flying away.

Danny only spared a single glance as he flew away. There were no cops… just men in black.

.

.

.

"I will not hunt you because you have proven to be a worthy ally in today's fight. However shall you deviate from the path of what is right I swear I will take you down myself," the ghost hunter's ghost exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm sure you can try," Danny mumbled before he turned to ask, "What's your name anyway?"

"Oh I'm sorry for my rudeness. My name is Havoc Phillips the iii," the purple ghost introduced as he shook Danny's hand.

"My name is Danny Phantom," Danny replied begrudgingly.

"It is good to meet you Danny's Phantom"

"No it's _Danny Phantom_ not _Danny's Phantom,_ " Danny corrected only to be ignored.

"Well I better get going. A lot of ghosts have gotten out," Havoc stated as he was about to take of.

"Wait what do you mean by 'a lot of ghosts have gotten out'?" the halfa asked.

"Didn't you hear? A natural portal just north-west from here is said to be able to stay open for another year or so. All those nasty ghosts have their eyes set on returning to the human world to fulfil their evil desires," Havoc explained before he took his leave.

.

.

.

"Wait there was a ghost of a ghost hunter?" Jason asked as he laughed again. "Oh that's a good one," he wheezed as he wiped the laughing tears away. The rest of the Masters family and Danny just gave him a dirty look. "You got to admit that was funny," Jason tried again only to be ignored this time.

Phillip turned to Danny with a grave look. "But you talked about a giant creature right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I even managed to get some samples. There was something off about it…"

"It wasn't a ghost was it? You did say something about a stable natural portal so maybe it came from that," Esther summarised as Vlad and her looked at Danny with an anxious feeling.

"If it is, it's not like any other ghost I've ever seen before. Ghosts don't bleed unless they're a halfa like me, but this one had red blood… halfa's have green blood, and we can't use most of our ghost powers in our human form either."

"But you said it excreted some sort of green substance from its scales," Vlad pointed out.

"I took some samples. We just need to get it to a lab before I can test it out to see if it is ectoplasm," Danny said as he took out the samples in a cylindrical glass case.

"And you happened to have sample collecting equipment on you?" Vlad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I happen to have a _lot_ of scientific equipment on my ghost half. I died in a lab uniform after all," Danny retorted dryly.

"Fair enough," Vlad mumbled only to be given a dirty look from Danny.

"Guys," Jason began, "Are we just going to ignore the fact that there was a _ghost_ of a _ghost hunter_?"

The whole family groaned in unison.

This was going to be a long day…

.

.

.

The whole explanation hadn't gone exactly according to Danny's plan. He was having a hard time taking his thoughts to something other than the strange occurrence that had shattered whatever idea that the past was peaceful. Still the whole ordeal got Danny wondering why there weren't cops or animal control coming in instead of those shady looking people. Plus there was now another problem; a stable portal to the ghost zone. If Danny had learnt anything in his life, it's that stable ghost portals are much more trouble than they're worth.

"Danny there's a call for you," Vlad called out.

Danny raised a brow in surprise. He didn't talk to anyone outside of the Masters household from memory. It might have been Cath but Danny knew that when the two started talking the world around them melted away into nothing. Deciding to humour Vlad, Danny phased through the floor and went downstairs only to take the phone of an equally surprised looking Vlad.

"Danny speaking"

"Oh, hello Danny, this is Harriet Chin. I'm the one who showed you around town a couple of days ago. I was just checking in to see if you were doing fine," Harriet informed through the phone.

Vlad raised a brow and Danny gave him a sheepish smile. He hadn't exactly expected Harriet to call him again. He honestly thought it would be a one-time thing.

"Yeah, how could I forget," Danny chuckled nervously.

"So I was thinking if you could come to the arcade with me at around 7pm. It's a whole heap of fun," she added sounding quite hopeful.

Vlad shook his head in disapproval but Danny could clearly hear the desire behind her voice. He couldn't just say no to her.

"Yeah sure, can you give me the address?"

With that being said Danny put down the phone and was given a dirty look from Vlad. He knew getting close to Harriet would just cause more problems than it's worth. From what he knew of the women, she had a very open mind, keen eyes, and a taste for the story. Then again time changed a lot of people and Danny realised he was counting on that.

"You can only turn human for about 1-2 hours, Danny. How do you think you're going to hide your condition if you end up getting too tired in 1 hour?" Vlad reprimanded.

Danny looked away under the scrutinising glare. "Well…"

"-Well Danny has to take some risks right? You can't just expect to have him live his life… err… un-life, holed up in this farm house," Jason said as he walked down the stairs.

"Thank you," Danny exclaimed, grateful that someone saw it his way for once.

"Plus," Jason began, "Danny has an older chick that has the hots for him. If anything Vlad you should be helping our little brother get into her pants."

Danny blushed at the vulgar comment and Vlad fumed. "Jason, he's only fourteen!"

"-And I was like twelve when I first did it. What gives?"

"Ah, ah, ah, you are not setting a bad example for Danny. We probably already have little Masters running around outside who don't even know who their daddy is. We certainly don't need more baby phantoms," Vlad retorted.

"Just because you haven't managed to woe a woman doesn't mean Danny can't. I'm sure he'll take after me," Jason smirked.

"Well-" Danny began only to be shot down by the brother's arguments. He tried putting out his point only to have it shot down again. Esther sighed as she watched her two brothers bicker. Her sympathies went out to Danny but she knew full well how it felt. This was exactly what happened when she went out on her first date.

"Are these two always like this?" Danny asked Esther.

"Yeah, only when it comes to relationships though. You should see how they reacted when I went out on my first date," Esther giggled.

"Oh I want to hear this," Danny grinned.

The two walked into the living room and started to chat. Danny didn't think Vlad could've been so protective over someone. He didn't think future Vlad even did this to his mother.

"So you're telling me that Vlad stalked you the whole way and made sure to keep you as separated as possible?" Danny repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, every time I tried to kiss him some sort of _misfortune_ would happen to stop us," she grunted before her irritated expression turned into amusement.

"Siblings are annoying but they're great," Danny commented with a far of look. He was starting to sourly miss Jazz and her insistent nagging. Esther noticed the look on Danny's face and frowned.

"Despite what Vlad thinks, I believe you should go visit your family," Esther said with a look of finality.

"I would if I could," Danny mumbled.

"I'm sure they'll accept you," Esther encouraged.

Danny smiled ruefully. He knew full well that his family would accept him… if they were even here. His family didn't technically exist right now. Even if he wanted to tell his father and mother he was their child they probably wouldn't believe him.

"First I need to go on this date," Danny said redirecting the conversation to safer grounds.

"I'll go get you some of Jason's old clothes. He has a great sense of fashion unlike his better half," she jabbed at Vlad.

Danny chuckled. He knew Vlad was sort of a nerd but he didn't expect him to have a bad fashion sense. Of course Danny didn't judge considering the fact that this was 1979 and he didn't know what qualified as good looking.

Danny chucked on a simple white shirt and a blue jacket on top with black jeans. He didn't care much for what he looked like. It hardly mattered to a ghost if someone found them attractive or not. Only a few ghosts specifically out to look good ever bothered about their appearance.

"I'll be of then," Danny waved.

"Wait you're leaving already," Vlad called out.

"Remember to kiss her Danny. Don't make it quick just keep going at it and you'll be in her pants in no time!" Jason called out.

"Don't listen to him!" Vlad growled.

Danny rolled his eyes and flew of. He decided that when he reached the arcade that he would change back into his human form. Right now he was trying to prolong his time with Harriet as much as he possibly could. Once he spotted the arcade he flew down and transformed. There were so many people he just didn't know where to go.

"Danny"

Thankfully Danny heard Harriet's voice and followed it as best as he could. He weaved through the crowds surprisingly well because of his small stature. When he saw her she quickly took his hands and both of them made their way out.

"What's with all the people?" Danny wheezed.

"I think there's a game happening not too far away," Harriet mumbled as she tried to fix her hair. _Her hair's straight and perfect anyway_ Danny mused, wondering why she tried to fix her already perfect hair. His hair was most likely the opposite.

"So… the arcade," Danny said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, we were going to play some games weren't we?"

The two made their way into the arcade and Danny chuckled at how everything was so old. He had played and finished most, if not all, of these games twice over.

"Let's go to this one," Harriet pointed out before the two made their way to it.

Danny started playing with Harriet and realised that she was actually just as good as Tucker but not as good as Sam. Of course you couldn't compare many people, female or male, to the goth who dominated games like she lived them.

Maybe this wouldn't be such a long day after all…

.

.

.

 **Ok how did you like this chapter so far? The plot thickens! I'm so excited to unravel the mysteries surrounding the monster and help tie it to the future events that take place. Remember this story is being written because I realised that back story only adds to the richness of a full story. Danny Phantom lacked at the back story bit. There wasn't much on Vlad, Maddie's family, Jack's family or anyone's family for that matter. The story was limited to Danny, Sam, and Tucker's family. Valerie had a bit going for her but we don't even know how her mother died.**

 **I hope that this fan-fiction will help add to the richness of the canon plot. Of course this is an AU where Danny is stuck in the past to watch what happens to all the people he knew in the future.**

 **Anyway R & R for me please. I appreciate it when I get feed-back on my stories**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonds That Transcend Time 7

 **Chapter 7**

 **Ok before I start I would like to thank anyone who read and reviewed my story. As well as anyone who favorited or liked it. I've written plenty more Danny Phantom fanfiction if you want to check it out. Anyway onto the story!**

.

.

.

Danny stumbled home tiredly. He'd tried maintaining his human form with all his might and during the last few minutes of his date he had started to become jittery. His legs refused to work and became numb. Making up a random excuse about anaemia the barely halfa managed to get himself out of his sticky situation.

"You're looking sick for a ghost," Vlad commented with a bit of mirth.

"I can't believe that after all that time you still hadn't managed to get laid," Jason groaned.

Danny frowned. "I don't think I like Harriet that way. She does have mean fingers when it comes to gaming but isn't she too old for me?"

"She's only four years older than you Dan-Dan, and plus she has a nice set of-" Jason chuckled only to be hit on the head by Vlad.

Vlad turned to Danny with a sigh. "Look Danny, I won't judge you if you fall for Harriet, but please don't do it because she has a 'nice set' of anything."

"Who said I was falling for her?" Danny groaned.

"Well you did accept a da-"Jason began only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Why don't you go up?" Vlad whispered Danny's way. The ghost simply huffed in annoyance and complied with the unwanted necessity.

Jason opened the door and was met by two men in a black coat of sorts. They didn't look intimidating in the least but he knew those smiles they wore were entirely fake.

"Is this the Masters residence?" a tall brunette asked.

"Yes, who wants to know?" Jason asked back suspiciously.

"Well we're just here to warn the locals that there has been some suspicious animal rampages. We have reason to believe that this house might be a prime location for one of our… problems," the second man answered.

"Well I believe that we are fin-"Jason began to be interrupted- yet again.

"Why don't you two gentlemen take a seat? I'll call my father up," Vlad interjected only to be given a warning glare from his older brother. The two men looked at each other and shrugged before hesitantly going to sit down on the couch. Jason however was pulling Vlad away.

"What are you doing? Danny told us about people coming to look at the monster and they happened to be wearing black as well. What a big coincidence right?" Jason whispered sarcastically.

"Look I figured that out but if we could get more information out from them then we wouldn't be in the dark anymore. So I'll go get father and you go warn Danny," Vlad ordered as he left just as quickly. Jason groaned as he watched his little brother's hasty retreat. He decided he would do as he was told… for now.

"Danny," Jason whispered only to get the attention of both his older sister and the halfa.

"What's wrong?" Esther asked as she sensed the urgency in her brother's voice.

"The men in black that you mentioned… well it seems that they are here," Jason informed trying to hold down his panic.

Danny sucked in a deep breath. Ghost hunters had existed for a long time… even before his parent's began their unhealthy obsession. In fact Danny knew that his mother's side of the family happened to have ghost hunters in their lineage. For all he knew these people could as well be ghost hunters.

The tapping of footsteps on the stairs bought Danny's attention to his current predicament. The door creaked and Danny automatically turned invisible. Jason watched in mild shock as the two men entered the room carrying a hand-held beeping devise. Danny instantly noted the red cross on their right shoulder like it was some sort of symbol.

"What are you doing in our house?" Esther asked maintaining her calm and air of authority.

"Believe it or not girl, but we have full authorisation to investigate your house. We thought we'd be civil about how we approached but you need to understand that you have a category 10, possibly higher, ghost living in this house. Your lives could be in danger this very moment," one of the men said gravely.

"A ghost? Show us proof that you're here on official business and that you aren't just a pair of looneys," Esther stated holding her ground and feigning ignorance.

Danny watched the conversation stark still. If his heart still beat it probably would have burst through his ribs by now and if he could breathe he would probably be holding it in until he became blue. Despite the apparent fear he knew that he would have to move. To transform into a human. He knew the devise they held in their hand was something that lock onto his ecto-signature. He knew these men had a way to deal with ghosts.

His fears were confirmed when they admitted to there being a category 10 ghost in their midst. That was exactly the way the GIW categorised their 'subjects'. It only proved that somehow these people were connected to the future GIW. Danny slowly made his way through the room and into the next. He could hear the way the beeper pointed his direction. The two agents noticed the movement and quickly ran out the room and into the next.

The door slammed open and the beeping stopped. They looked inside the room and saw a teenage boy sitting down at a desk. Somehow the ecto-signature reading had completely disappeared in an instant.

"How," agent 1 mumbled in confusion.

"A ghost as strong as a category 10 does not just disappear like that," the other agreed.

Danny's heart was beating at a million miles per hour as he watched the two men interact. He tried to act calm as he looked in their direction.

"And what are you two doing barging into a room without knocking?" Danny asked with mock irritation.

"We're sorry about the intrusion," agent 2 mumbled as his eyes trailed back to the device that had just failed him.

Phillip walked behind the two men and put up a stern front. He had heard the story from Vlad and he knew Danny was giving it his all just to maintain his form at the moment.

"I would ask that you two leave right now. I don't appreciate having intruders storm into my children's bedrooms," Phillip said politely although it held a silent threat.

The two men looked awkwardly at the man and nodded. "We're sorry about the mishap. We didn't intend to cause you any problems," agent 1 apologised before the two made a hasty retreat.

Danny let out a tired breath as the two rings passed through his body. His limbs went numb from overuse as he slumped down and heaved a shaky breath.

"Those were ghost-hunters I presume," Phillip asked.

"Yeah but not like any I've seen before… they had silver weapons on them as well as several other assortments. Ghosts generally only get hurt by blood-blossoms, ectoranium, and concentrated ectoplasm. My guess is that they probably also hunt for other 'animals' as well," Danny concluded tiredly.

"Why do I feel like I'm part of a dramatic cartoon show?" Jason groaned.

"Havoc mentioned that a ghost portal has permanently opened up in the forest. If he's right then a lot of ghost hunters will flood to Wisconsin and end up making it a temporary hub," Danny clinched with a peeved expression.

"They found out that you're here. It's probably not safe for you here now," Esther said afraid for Danny.

"But they can't come back for you, can they?" Phillip asked curiously.

"They can tag onto my ecto-signature if I'm within a certain radius unless I have an ecto-constraint," the halfa sighed. He suddenly wished he had bought the equipment he made back at home to the past.

"Do you know how to make an ecto-constraint?" Vlad questioned.

"Yeah, I know how to make it considering I was the one who practically built that piece of machine… but I need a lab to finish it"

Danny was not having a comfortable time. His legs tingled and his body felt like it was a hundred tonnes heavier than it actually was, and considering he weighed practically nothing, that was a lot of weight. It didn't make it any easier to be questioned by everyone.

"Tell you what," Esther finally said, "We'll have Danny draw up the schematics to the ecto-constraint, and then I'll go to my lab at the university and somehow try to make it. Until then you should be somewhere other than Wisconsin."

Danny simply sighed and nodded. Esther made a good point but he didn't like the sound of moving somewhere else. He didn't think he liked the sound of being alone at all. Then it came to him, Esther was trying to get him to go back home. The only problem was that Danny knew he didn't have a family anymore. The Masters had become the closest thing to a family during his stay and he had given up going back to his original time line.

But first sleep…

.

.

.

"Wow, this is a highly complicated piece of machinery," Esther mumbled as she looked at the schematics drawn up in front of her.

Danny smiled sheepishly. While that must've been high-grade technology right now, in the future it was a simple devise to create. Of course he was no child genius, as you could see from his report card, but Danny knew his way around machines because of his parent's occupation.

"Remember to wire it up exactly. The generator however is another story. I'll have to look up some companies that might own it. It isn't sold to the general populace so when you get up to that part, call me and I'll come back to Wisconsin," Danny informed.

"I didn't know you were a little genius," Phillip chuckled as he ruffled Danny's hair. For some reason he felt like all the children he had, had much more potential than what the farm offered. He hadn't known he would be raising a bunch of child genius's in the future… even Jason had a good set on top of his shoulders… he just chose not to use it.

Danny sighed and smiled wearily. He knew he would end up going back to Amity. He could choose to fly to any other state but for once he wanted to see his family… what was left of them anyway. He knew his father lived in Amity Park but he didn't know if he would be able to find him.

"You stay safe out there," Vlad ordered slightly protective of his best-friend.

"Don't be shy around the girls," Jason put in.

Danny chuckled. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll see you in a week. This is still my haunt," the halfa chided before he took off.

.

.

.

Danny flew over his home town as nostalgia flooded him. It felt nice but painful at the same time to reminisce about what had taken place here in the future. He could remember Sam, and Tucker's favourite hang-outs or what they liked to call 'haunts'. He could remember everything from his first ghost fight to the time he fought Under-growth around the streets which were just getting a new renovation. Currently plant life still seemed to exist here and there around Amity.

Then he remembered his mother…

He had yelled at her… told her that he didn't love her, when he knew he clearly did. Those last words hadn't meant to come out hurtful but it did. The young teen found himself wishing harder to be able to go back to the future. He wanted so bad to say sorry… to tell his mom that he loved her.

His attention was grabbed by another building. It had been a place of laughter, sadness, and a _lot_ of ghost fights. It was Casper High. Danny gulped as he looked at the looming building. He hadn't felt this queasy even on the first day of school. Turning invisible he made his way down to the building and flew in, eyes shut tight in excessive fear.

Having to will the rest of his strength, Danny somehow managed to open his eyes. He looked at the school and surprisingly enough everything looked the same, the only difference being the style of fashion, and the children attending. Slowly relaxing he looked around and noticed everything had a very similar set-out to the future. The seniors were left alone and had their own food chain, the juniors had the jocks, nerds, A-listers, goths, emo's and so on…

There was one particular student that made Danny blink twice. He noticed that bubbly attitude, childish blue eyes, and that big muscular frame anywhere.

"Dad…"

Said 'father' looked around and scratched his head in confusion when he saw no one. Danny gasped and held his mouth closed. This may have been the teenage version of his father but he so desperately wanted to just turn visible and hug the big man. Never in his future-life would Danny have thought to show outward affection to his parent's in public but all of a sudden he didn't seem to care anymore. It was only a lot of reminding himself that he was stuck in the past that held back the ghost boy from embracing the unsuspecting teen.

"Oh time for club activities!" Jack burst out causing everyone around him to jump in surprise. Danny wondered how his dad had survived high-school with his child-like behaviour when he realised that his dad had size on his side. Of course no one would want to pick a fight against a giant like him, although once you got to know him he'd probably be more like a giant teddy-bear.

"Hey look it Syd-dina," a tough voice bellowed the through the corridor. Danny saw most of the teenagers scurry away from the scene or laugh. Either way no one was stepping in to help the poor bullied geek. Danny fought down the anger that boiled inside of him as he watched the two jocks that reminded him of Kwan and Dash, push around the smaller boy. He wanted so bad to just rush in and beat them to a bloody pulp but he didn't want his identity to be compromised.

"I should leave I be," Danny sighed as he turned away. Unable to help himself he gave a side-long glance and was surprised by what he saw. There in front of him was Sidney Pointdexter… in the flesh.

Memories flooded Danny as he remembered the to-be-ghost's fate. He remembered the lonely look In Sidney's eyes that reflected the tragic series of events that led to his death. Before he could have shrugged it off… after all you couldn't help a dead ghost get its life back… but now Danny was furious. Seeing Sidney alive just made it all the more real that this boy would be driven mad to the point where he would willingly kill himself. No one should have been degraded to the point where they hated themselves that much… to the point where life itself wasn't worth living.

He couldn't just ignore it anymore. Danny gave into his impulses and over-shadowed the young teenager's body. Sydney's normally brown eyes glowed a bright angry green as Danny punched the taller bully in the face. Danny was strong when he was in human form, but in ghost form he was beyond normal strength, and couple that with the rage he was feeling… well let's just say one punch was enough to knock out the jock for a whole week to come.

"Tanner!" the other jock exclaimed in shock as he ran to his friends side. When he noticed that he was knocked out cold his anger was directed back to the geek. Now it wasn't about fun anymore, it was personal. "You're going to pay for that Sidney!"

"Oh yeah, and you think you can touch me?" Danny replied with a low growl.

The onlookers watched in surprise as they saw Sidney act like someone completely different. They all decided he must've snapped by now. Danny however was going to put this jock in his place… which was currently beneath his foot.

The jock charged at the over-shadowed Sidney but Danny just side-stepped and put his foot in the way. The oncoming embarrassing stumble only enraged the large jock even further. Danny smiled as he watched the jock get a little taste of embarrassment but he knew it hardly constituted the pain he gave to Sidney.

The jock charged again this time Danny didn't dodge. He dropped down and in a clean sweep tore of the teens pants and tripped him over. The crowd couldn't help but giggle. Most of the geeks had started cheering by now. Danny held out the pants with an evil smirk as the jock flushed crimson red.

"You pick on S- I mean me again, and I will personally castrate you," Danny growled as he seeped some ghostly echo into his voice.

Danny then smirked and chucked the teen his pants who quickly took it and ran away. With that being done Danny made his way out of the teen and turned invisible. The crowd of children cheered and crowded around Sidney who looked flustered at all the attention.

"That was amazing! You showed that jerk big time," one of the girls exclaimed as he hit his back.

"I-I did? I mean… I did, didn't I?" Sidney said with his chest held a bit higher.

Danny smiled at the interaction and decided that if he could save Sidney from his untimely fate then maybe going back into the past was all worth it. It was about time he took his leave though. He'd have to check up on Sidney to make sure they didn't come back for him but with that scare Danny didn't think they'd have the guts to do it anymore.

Sidney however had seen the green wisp leaving. The familiar presence was leaving and he felt like it was the one to thank for what had just happened. He pushed past the crowd and made his way through the empty school corridors.

"Thank you," Sidney exclaimed as he looked at the empty hallway.

Danny turned around in complete surprise. Overshadowing meant the victim wouldn't remember what happened to him later. He hadn't expected Sidney to have known it was him.

"I know you're there. Please let me thank you," the teenager called out again hoping for a response.

Danny sighed and turned visible. The teen looked at him in shock.

"You helped me out back there," Sidney pointed out.

Danny simply nodded.

"Why?"

Danny looked at Sidney with a glint in his eyes. Oh how the roles had reversed.

"I used to be bullied too. I don't like seeing it happen," Danny finally responded.

"What's your name?"

"Danny… Danny Phantom"

.

.

.

 **Oh my god I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. I can't believe I actually enjoyed it to the point where I felt like I was the characters. Anyway I put Sidney in because I have a sour spot for bullies. Having experienced them myself I know how degrading it is to be put down in front of so many people. Plus I felt like a children's cartoon couldn't really explore how sad and tragic Sidney's story actually is. Being driven to suicide is not something I take lightly and I am compelled to hate anybody who would drive someone to feel that sad and worthless. Anyway, I enjoyed writing it nevertheless. I want character development to be top on the list with this story unlike a few of the other ones where I prioritise mystery or action.**

 **Tell me how you felt about the story thank you and the poll for Danny's romantic interest is still up.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonds That Transcend Time 8

 **Chapter 8**

 **Sorry if I get American schools down wrong. I'm from Australia and the schooling system is considerably different here so I'll just be going along with the limited information I have. And if you want to help me out you can tell me exactly how an American school works or of the basic geography concerning Wisconsin and Illinois. I need to update on my general knowledge concerning America.**

 **Ps. Australians don't ride kangaroos to school nor do we have 'shrimps on the barbe'. Who barbeques shrimps anyway? If anything we barbecue beef or lamb more often. It's just a myth. Who created it I don't know but I'm going to pummel that guy to kingdom come.**

.

.

.

"So you're telling me that you're a ghost… who died before he could meet his long lost brother?"

Danny simply nodded. Lying was his forte after all.

"Wow… just wow," Sidney mumbled.

Danny held back a giggle as he remembered his first encounter with Vlad. He had the same dumbstruck expression on his face as well.

"So who exactly is this long lost brother?" Sidney asked.

Danny sighed for real this time as a weary expression crossed his face. "His name is Jack Fenton. He's currently a senior here," the halfa explained.

"So why don't you just tell him what happened? I'm sure he'll understand considering you aren't an evil ghost," Sidney reasoned.

"That's where the problem lays… he hates ghosts," Danny groaned as he spun in the air.

Sidney looked at the hovering ghost in contemplation. He wondered if he could return the favour to Phantom for helping him out. It was the least he could do.

"How about I try and slowly break it to him," Sidney offered.

Danny perked up at the idea as a grin spread on his face. "-And break his hate for ghosts! Sidney you are a genius, I could kiss you right now!" Danny exclaimed doing just that.

Sidney groaned in disgust as he tried to wipe the ghost saliva of his face. Danny however was whooping in excitement. Even if he didn't have the opportunity to get his family back, he still had a way to make friends with them. He would wait a couple of decades to see Jazz again if he had to.

"We need to find him right now!" Danny exclaimed as he grabbed Sidney and flew with him. Sidney however was not having a fun time. Never before had he flown, turned intangible, or invisible in his life yet here he was doing all three things at once.

The two made their way through the halls at a quick pace. Sidney noticed that for a new ghost Danny sure knew his way around the school… almost like he had once been a student here.

"The paranormal club," Danny read out with a grin as he dropped Sidney in front of it.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" he asked the ghost boy.

"Join the club, duh! If you become my da- I mean long lost brother's friend, then you can tell him all about how ghosts are nice, peaceful creatures who are completely misunderstood," Danny ranted with a bit too much excitement.

"Wow, wow, wait a minute Phantom, you need to calm down. It's almost like you're on a sugar high," Sidney pointed out with a frown.

Danny stopped in his tracks and realised why he was so hyper all of a sudden. "Oh right! I'm like this because I have a strong will at the moment," he thought out loud.

"Will?"

"Yeah, will… you know the thing that drives ghosts to stay on the human plane, to continue existing?" Danny explained like it was the most obvious thing before he stopped in his tracks and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, I forget you are human… Ok we've put this off for far too long! You're going in there right now!"

Sidney just sighed and decided he would listen to the ghost boy for now. He didn't want to admit that being talked to politely for once felt nice. It was also a plus that Phantom didn't once judge his appearance. Sidney was really beginning to like this ghost. He knocked on the door and opened it.

"Oh are you coming to join!" a tall buff teenager asked as he grabbed Sidney's hand and shook it excessively.

"Erm… yes?" Sidney mumbled trying to figure out if this was Phantom's long lost brother.

"My name's Jack Fenton, but you can just call me Jack-o! Do you want to hear about ghosts?" Jack asked happily.

Sidney wondered for a moment if this hyper-active behaviour was a genetic trait within the family. He shook his thoughts away and remembered the favour he owed Phantom.

"I've grown interested in the paranormal," Sidney nodded.

"Well it's a good thing you've come here then eh? Ghosts are tricky creatures. Not so fun to hang around either. Before you know it they'd be taking over your body and sucking your body fluids out," Jack said a bit too excitedly for something so grim.

"I'm sure there are some nice ghosts out there too," Sidney tried weakly as he felt the invisible ghost nudge him.

"Nonsense! Now what do you know about the chemical make-up of ectoplasm?"

With that being said Danny watched the two interact with each other for the next few minutes. He wanted so badly to just turn visible and hug his father. He wanted to ask him where his mother was and if he knew her yet. He wanted to know if they could possibly live together again no matter their ages. He sourly missed everything that he had and the relationships that would take another decade or so to flourish when it already had in his future's past.

As every minute went by the idea became more and more far-fetched. It seemed Jack had made up his mind on the fact that ghosts are evil. Danny wondered for a second if he should come clean and just as quickly threw away the ridiculous notion. Jack hadn't met Danny yet and if he happened to show himself the older teen would just shrug him of as a liar or an evil ghost. He only had one chance for a good impression and he couldn't screw it up.

"Ok club meetings should be over in a few minutes," Jack smiled as he hit the younger teen's back so hard he had to try not to fall.

"I had fun," Sidney lied through gritted teeth. He didn't have fun; he had lived a nightmare for all he knew. Jack had a way of rambling very smart sounding information and making it sound plain stupid. He didn't know if that constituted as a talent or not. So when Sidney closed the door a sigh of relief was bound to accompany the action.

"Your brother is a night mare," Sidney whispered harshly.

Danny waved it off. "I'm sure once you get to know him you'll grow attached. The problem is, is that we haven't been able to even crack a bit of his prejudice against ghosts," Danny groaned.

Sidney sighed, "Maybe another day. He seems really adamant on his beliefs so we should just give it some time."

"Yeah," Danny mumbled before his eyes caught the sight of a green poster. "What's this?"

"Oh, that's just the upcoming Halloween party," Sidney informed as he packed his bag for the next period.

A grin spread itself on Danny's face as he looked at his new friend. Sidney gulped not liking the look on Danny's face.

.

.

.

The plan was simple. Danny would go as himself to the party. Sneaking in would be no problem considering he was a ghost. The halfa would then have a long and civil chat with his to-be father and befriend him. Then when they are about to leave Danny reveals his identity and… WHAM… Jack would have his 'long lost brother' back.

"This is such a great idea," Danny said cheerily as he followed Sidney back to his home.

"I don't know…"

"Come on don't be such a downer. I'm sure the power of a nice friendly conversation will bring down any barrier"

"Let's look at a more immediate question then shall we? Where exactly do ghosts stay… or haunt, at night?"

Danny looked at Sidney and smiled. He appreciated the concern. Hardly many people saw him as a normal human being, not that he was, but he liked to think he had some needs.

"I'm going to haunt Amity for now. I won't be bothering you at night as well," Danny chuckled.

Sidney let a small smile grace his face. "Thanks… I mean it. What you did for me meant a lot. I've never had anyone stand up for me before."

Danny looked at the younger teenager with a bit of worry. "Well you've been worth every single bit of effort!"

Sidney didn't know how to explain the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had a lot of insecurities but all of them seemed to melt away by the few words spoken by this charismatic ghost. Danny had taken him from a pit of despair he never thought he'd be pulled out from. He couldn't help but cry… this time it was a happy sort of crying.

Danny watched the younger teen and his heart sank. He may have gone through bullying himself but he had two amazing friends who went out of their way to make his world brighter. Sidney had no one up to this point. Every single word directed at him was laced with scorn and mockery. Danny couldn't imagine the amount of degradation the boy had gone through until now.

Danny hugged him. He wasn't much for hugs but he knew Sidney needed it. The younger teen only hugged back tighter. Sidney could feel the cool touch that chilled his body, not enough to cause discomfort, but just enough to make him feel fresher.

"I'll be haunting Amity Park for a while so you'll be seeing me a lot more. Anybody tries to bully you again and I'll be at their throats before you know it," Danny reassured as he waved his goodbye and left.

Sidney waved back with a small smile. Whether anyone knew it or not Phantom was his hero…

.

.

.

Danny tried his best to get the anger out of all the injustice he just saw. He knew he felt frustrated because he saw what happened to Sidney but he hardly thought he'd be so angry. Injustice just so happened to make Danny turn into a mini Dan-Phantom…

"God those losers picked on him way too much! I'm going to punch them to their afterlives and then I'm going to punch their afterlives into oblivion!" Danny growled not knowing where to take his frustrations out. He never had this problem back in the future. All he had to do was wait five minutes for a ghost, and beat the un-living daylights out of Skulker or the Box-ghost.

"This is so god-damn annoying- hey is that fire?" Danny mumbled as his anger faded when he saw the burning building. His enhanced senses picked up on the thumping of a fading heart inside. Instantly rushing down, Danny pushed through the smoke and quickly held the un-identified body. He sped away from the vicinity as far as he could before he dropped the coughing body down on the soft grass.

"Wha- *cough* What's going *cough* on?" the now female girl wheezed as he let out the smoke she just inhaled.

Danny turned to the fire and ignored the girl for a second. He quickly used his ice powers on the building and watched as the ice slowly melted down by the heat. After a few minutes all that was left was a charred building and a pools of water here and there.

"Who are you?" the girl asked Phantom before he could turn around… when he did, he was in for a surprise.

"Ember?" he whispered in shock.

.

.

.

"Ember?"

The currently frightened girl looked at the creature in front of her with a bit of gratitude and fear. She didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Who's Ember?" she asked confused although the name did resemble hers quite well.

"Uh… no one… never mind I need to go," the creature stuttered.

Amber watched as it went to fly away and she quickly grabbed its arm in reflex. She didn't know why but she felt like she should know this ghost. She felt like she could trust him and somehow she had a small irritating feeling that he was a goody-two-shoes. Despite all these mixed emotions she didn't want him to leave… in fact she was compelled to have him by her side.

Sobs racked through her body as reality hit her hard. She remembered why she was here in the first place. She was about to have her first date… he had dumped her and somehow the building managed to catch on fire. She could have died today. Her dreams would have been shattered if not even more than it already is.

Danny however was having a hard time figuring out what to do with the sobbing wreck in his arms. He knew this had to be Ember McLain, the hypnotising rock star ghost, but at the same time she wasn't. Memories of his first fight with him opened his eyes to her back story.

He had happened to cross by her on the day she had died. He ran into Vlad the moment he reached the past. He had met Harriet Chin out of nowhere. He had somehow managed to stop people from bullying Point Dexter.

All of these sudden encounters were starting to look like something more than coincidence…

"H-he left me," Amber sobbed.

Danny rubbed her back soothingly and tried to calm her down. He'd never had to deal with a broken-hearted girl in his life and he didn't think he would ever have… until now.

"Who left you?" Danny asked.

"Trevor," she cried like that answered everything.

"Well then _Treve_ r has missed out on something amazing. Leaving you in the middle of a date is just cheap. If anything you should be feeling sorry for him," Danny said trying to comfort Ember.

Amber didn't care if this stranger somehow knew she was meant to have a date. All she cared about was that there was someone here for her right now. It didn't help that she had no one else to run to in her life currently. After a few solid minutes of letting it out she pulled away, wiped her tears, and gave a sad smile to the snowy haired stranger.

"Thanks, I needed that," she sniffed.

"No problem. My name is Danny Phantom, what's yours?"

"Amber… Amber McLain"

Danny grinned. Whatever fate was pulling these strings he sure was going to make his un-life interesting.

.

.

.

 **I'm sorry to leave it when things get interesting but it's a fun way to end. All the other authors do it to me so I've ended taking it up as well… *Laughs evilly* And I'm also sorry for the short chapters. I don't know if people like it that way. Shorter chapter with faster up-dates or longer chapters with slower updates. Just message me if you prefer on to the other. As always majority wins.**

 **It has come to my attention that you prefer to have a Danny x Ember/Amber ship. It'd be kind of ironic though if Danny fell for Sam's mother… also kind of weird. Anyway I decided to add Ember into the mix for you guys cause I love you 3 XD… Anyway.**

 **This story's coming together pretty well. The enemies won't be a major problem until later on in the story so for now enjoy the character interactions and relationship build-ups. So thanks for reading and please review my work so I know where to go and what to change.**

 **Ciao**


End file.
